Naruto : Shin Jigen
by Kaito Dark-sama
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dikirim oleh para bijuu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi miliknya telah kacau dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi...,bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto Di dimensi baru itu. Fic kacau,jelek,gaje..,
1. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X …..

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. 

.

.

.

.

.

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir, Elemental Nation sudah menjadi damai ,ramalan tentang anak yang akan mendamaikan dunia menjadi kenyataan,tapi sayang kedamaian itu hanya dirasakan oleh satu orang,yaitu **Uzumaki Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke,,dan Aliansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Madara Uchiha,Madara yang tengah sekarat menggunakan jutsu terakhir yang sangat dahsyat dan meratakan semua Elemetan Nation menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang selamat dari serangan tersebut karena dia dilindungi oleh pertahanan Bijuu Mode-nya di tambah Oleh Susano'o Sasuke.

Hampir 5 tahun ,Naruto mengelilingi Elemental Nation untuk mencari korbal selamat dari serangan Madara tapi hasilnya nihil,tidak ada satupun korban yang selamat.

Menghela nafas, pemuda berambut blonde dengan poni yang membingkai di kedua sisi wajah-nya dan rambut-nya yang jabrik menambah kesan tampan,"Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku mengelilingi Elemental Nation,tapi tak ada satupun ninja yang selamat,dunia memang damai tapi jika Cuma aku saja yang merasakannya itu sama saja tidak ada gunanya."

"**Naruto" **kata Kurama sang bijuu berekor Sembilan.

"Ya Kurama,ada apa?" Tanya naruto memasuki mindscape-nya untuk mertemu dengan Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya yang ada di tubuhnya.

"**Kami akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain,dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi" **ucap gyuuki sang bijuu berekor delapan.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung dari ucapan sang bijuu berekor delapan tersebut  
"Apa maksudmu gyuuki? ?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut blonde.

"**Maksud kami adalah kami akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain,dengan cara menyerahkan semua kemampuan kami padamu lalu mengirimmu ke dimensi lain dengan kinjutsu."** Kata Shukaku sang bijuu berekor satu panjang lebar.

Sang pemuda diam beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan Shukaku."Jangan!,kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu!,jangan bodoh,jika kalian melakukan itu kalian semua akan mati!." Ucap/Bentak Naruto kepada para bijuu ketika dia menyadari bahwa para bijuu akan melakukan pengorbanan untuk dirinya ke dimensi lain.

5 tahun bersama para bijuu membuat Naruto menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga sekaligus keluarga,jadi mana mungkin dia mau mengorbankan mereka semua hanya untuk mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

"**Kami tidak bodoh Naruto,kami sudah berpikir dengan matang,kami akan melakukannya."** Kata son goku ekor empat tersenyum lebar.

"**Jadi bersiaplah gaki,kami akan mengirimmu." **Ucap chomei sang ekor tujuh.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto,para bijuu mengambil posisi melingkari Naruto ,dan mulai mentransfer kekuatan mereka ke tubuh Naruto agar bias menggunakan Ashura Mode di dimensi yang akan mereka kirim.

"**Bijuu Kinjutsu: Kindan Sunpo no jutsu!"**

Tubuh Naruto pun terselimuti oleh cahaya yang terang berwarna emas,semua kekuatan para bijuu sudah masuk ke tubuh Naruto,sehingga Naruto bias memakai Ashura Mode,para bijuu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain.

"**Selamat tinggal gaki." Ucap Kurama.**

"**Selamat tinggal kawan." **Ucap para bijuu serempak kecuali Kurama.

Setelah melakukan ritual pengiriman Naruto ke dimensi lain,para bijuu mulai memudar,lalu menghilang men jadi debu,mereka tersenyum karena sudah melakukan pengorbanan terakhir yang sangat besar.

Di sebuah desa,tepatnya pada Nami no Kuni terlihat 4 orang yang berada di jembatan,mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi,Uzumaki Naruko,Zabuza Momochi,dan Yuki Haku.

Dapat dilihat Haku tergeletak lemas dengan lubang di dada kiri-nya akibat sera ngan chidori dari Kakashi,di depan mata mereka terlihat Gatou dengan pasukannya yang berjumlah 300 buah tertawa lepas dan bersiap menyerang di depannya.

"Hey gak,bisakah kau meminjamkan aku kunaimu.?" Ucap Zabuza denganraut wajah sedih karena mengira Haku sudah mati.

Naruko sang bgadis ber usia 12 tahun berambut pirang cerah yang diikat twintail mlempar kunainya ke Zabuza,Zabuza pun menerima kunai tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Haku bukanlah alat bagiku gaki,dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri." Berkata seperi itu Zabusa bersiap berlati kea rah para bantit,samurai, dan gatou. Tapi sayang sebuah lubang tercipta di depan mereka.

Lubang itu pun mengilang dan dapat dilihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik dengan poni yang membingkai ke dua sisi wajah-nya sehingga menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya,dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa panjang dan juga jaket putih tanpa resleting dengan lambing Uzumaki di belakang punggungnya, celana standar jounin warna hitam serta sandal shinobi berwarna hitam.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto,membuka matanya pemuda blonde itu berteriak kencang "Brengsek kalian." Katanya mengutuk para bijuu yang mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

Mendengar teriakan dari pemuda blonde di depan mereka,mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ada suara yang meng intrupsi menyuruh pemuda blonde tersebut menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Hei bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku.?" Kata Zabuza menyuruh Naruto menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Mendengar sebuah suara pemuda blonde tersebut membalikkan badannya,lalu terkejut melihat Kakashi,Zabuza,Haku yang tergeletak di atas jembatan,lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis ber usia 12 tahun berambut pirang yang diikat twintail dengan alis ter angkat sebelah karena merasakan **YANG **Kurama berada pada tubuh gadis tersebut .TIdak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa dia memang terlempar ke dimensi lain,dapat dilihat sebuah senyuman kecil pada wajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan.?" Tanya nya pada Zabuza yang tampaknya sudah siap menyerang gatou dan anak buahnya.

'Sensei.' Pikir Kakashi melihat pemuda di hadapannya,lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena pemuda di depannya mirip dengan sensei-nya ,yang tak lain adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu, ini sudah menjadi tugasku yang ter akhir." Kata Zabuza menolak tawaran dari Naruto.

Tersenyum kecil,Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Haku,"wanita itu belum mati,aku masih bisa merasakan chakranya walaupun semakin melemah." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Zabuza terkejut sehingga dia mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit senang."Jadi biar aku yang urus mereka,aku akan meng habisi mereka dengan cepat." Katanya kemudian membalikkan badannya meng hadap kea rah gatou dan anak buahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?,ayo serang mereka!" suruh seseorang yang ber badan kecil dan gendut(Gatou) dengan tidak sabar untuk meng habisi ninja di depan mereka.

Para anak buah Gatou bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing lalu menyerang Naruto dan lainnya .

Kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal lalu berseru **"Katon : Gokka Mekkyaku!" **serangan semburan api dengan volume yang besar melaham semua anak buah Gatou dan membakar mereka semua sampai habis sehingga mennyisakan Gatou seorang.

'A-apa!." Ucap kaget Kakashi dan Zabuza karena melihat sebuah serangan yang merupakan salah satu jutsu terkuat Uchiha Madara.

Api masih membakar anak buah Gatou,tidak ingin mengambil resikokarena jutsu-nya Naruto pun kembali membentuk handseal yang merupakan jutsu yang dia kembangkan,"**Suiton : Tsuin Suiryuudan no jutsu!**." Dua buah naga air yang lebih besar dari umumnya muncul dari masing-masing sisi jembatan danmenghantam anak buah Gatou yang masih terbakar api.

'!' Kakashi dan Zabuza kembali terkejut ketika baru pertama kali melihat sebuah jutsu naga air berjumlah dua.

"Itu merupakan salah satu jutsu yang aku kembangkan,salah satu jutsu S-rank milikku"Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Haku untuk menyembuhkan luka di dada kanannya.

Sementara Naruto menyalurkan chakra nya pada Haku,tiba-tiba sebuah suara meng-intrupsi Naruto dan Lainnya.

"Naruko-nii! Aku datang dengan para penduduk untuk membantu." Kata sosok kecil yang diketahui bernama Inari.

"Inari!" Teriak naruto senang melihat Inari bersama para penduduk datang.

"Ayo semuanya!,kita habisi Gatou!" teriak salah sau warga yang membawa kapak,satu per sartu warga berlari kea rah Gatou.

Luka Hakupun menurup dengan rapat,detak jantung-nya kembali menjadi normal,walaupun dia masih terbaring lemah."Luka nya sudah aku tutup,tinggal tunggu saja dia sadar,mungkin besok dia sudah sadar." Kata Naruto yang sudah ber diri kembali.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan pertolongannya." Kata Zabuza yang mengangkat Haku dengan bridal style,"Kakashi sebaiknya kita ke tempat Tazuna-san,kita bisa bicara disana." Katanya kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Kata Kakashi,lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto."Sebaiknya kau ikut juga anak muda." Ucapnya pada Naruto,lalu menutup mata kirinya dengan hittai-ate miliknya.

Tersenyum senang Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"Bisamkau buka hittai-ate mu,aku bisa memperbaiki system chakra di mata sharingan mu agar bisa di gunakan ssecara efisien,dan tidak perlu menutup mata kirimu lagi."

Membulatkan matanya atas ucapan pemuda blonde di depannya,Kakashi terlihat sedikit senang, " B-benarkah itu?." Tanya-nya tidak percaya, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya memjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kakashi membuka hittai-ate-nya "Tutup mata kirimu." Kata melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto menempel pada mata kiri Kakashi lalu dia meyalurkan chakra-nya yang berwarna emas ke mata kiri Kakashi.

Tidak buruh waktu lama Naruto melepaskan tangan kanan-nya,"Coba buka mata kirimu dan salurkan chakramu ke mata kirimu." Ucaap Narutoo,sedangkan Kakashi kembali melakukan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto,betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa mata kirinya berfungsi seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih."Kata Kakashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto."Ayo kita ke tempat Tazuna-san." Ujar Kakashi kepada yang mereka semua mengangguk lalu pergi ketempat Tazuna-san.

**TBC**

Hallo Minna!,Saya adalah Author baru…,jadi ini adalah fic pertama saya…,dan fic-saya Ini terinpirasi dari fic milik **Uzumaki Vantovehl. **dan saya juga meniru-nya di awal chapter ini,Ingat hanya chapter ini…,silahkan review,saya menerima keritik,saran,flame(terserah mau bahasa yang sopan atau tidak,saya juga tau kalau saya hanya meniru,jadi saya pantas mendapat flame),dan soal pair saya belum terpikirkan atau ada yang mau kasih saran?,sampai disini dulu ya…..Jaa nee…^_^


	2. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebelumnya:

"Baiklah kita akan pergi ke tempat Tazuna-san." Kata Kakashi,lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto."Sebaiknya kau ikut juga anak muda." Ucapnya pada Naruto,lalu menutup mata kirinya dengan hittai-ate miliknya.

Tersenyum senang Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"Bisamkau buka hittai-ate mu,aku bisa memperbaiki system chakra di mata sharingan mu agar bisa di gunakan ssecara efisien,dan tidak perlu menutup mata kirimu lagi."

Membulatkan matanya atas ucapan pemuda blonde di depannya,Kakashi terlihat sedikit senang, " B-benarkah itu?." Tanya-nya tidak percaya, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya memjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kakashi membuka hittai-ate-nya "Tutup mata kirimu." Kata melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto menempel pada mata kiri Kakashi lalu dia meyalurkan chakra-nya yang berwarna emas ke mata kiri Kakashi.

Tidak buruh waktu lama Naruto melepaskan tangan kanan-nya,"Coba buka mata kirimu dan salurkan chakramu ke mata kirimu." Ucaap Narutoo,sedangkan Kakashi kembali melakukan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto,betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa mata kirinya berfungsi seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih."Kata Kakashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto."Ayo kita ke tempat Tazuna-san." Ujar Kakashi kepada yang mereka semua mengangguk lalu pergi ketempat Tazuna-san.

Chapter 1

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X …..

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. 

.

.

.

.

.

**At Tazuna home**

Kini di ruang tengah rumah Tazuna sudah ada Kakashi,Naruto,dan Naruko mereka terlihat sedang duduk santai.

"eemmhh,Nama nii-san siapa?.Tanya Naruko ingin tahu.

Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil melamun pun tersentak."eh,Bukankah tidak baik menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri.?"Ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Naruto.

"eh iya-iya aku minta maaf nii-san,Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruko,aku ingin tau nama nii-san karena nii-san mirip dengan tou-san yang telah meninggal."ucp Naruko dengan nada sedih di bagian akhir.

Kakashi yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya ikut berbicara." Itu benar anak muda,kau sangat mirip dengan yondaime hokage."ucap Kakashi.

"benarkah?"Tanya sebenarnya sudah tau kalau wajahnya memang mirip dengan yondaime hokage tapi dia hanya berpura-pura saja.

"iya anak muda,jadi siapa namamu sebenarnya?"Tanya kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto pun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruko yang sedang bersedih." Tadi Wajahku yang hampir mirip dengan yondaime hokage,sekarang namaku hampir mirip denganmu."ucap naruto kepada Naruto.

"Maksud nii-san apa?"Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kakashi dan Naruko pun terkejut karena ternyata masih ada Uzumaki lain selain Naruko dan Kushina.

"Apakah benar kau adalah seorang Uzumaki?."Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Aku memang Uzumaki,nama ayahku adalah Namikami Mizuto dan Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Hikari".ucap Naruto setengah berbohong.

Sementara Naruko hanya tersenyum,dia sangat senang karena dia menemukan Uzumaki selain dirinya dan kaa-san nya.

"kalau begitu masih ada Uzumaki lain selain aku dengan kaa-sanku."ucap Naruko dengan nada senang.

"jadi masih ada Uzumaki lain selain kita berdua Naruko-chan,dan Uzumaki itu adalah kaa-sanmu.?"Tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruko.

'Ternyata kaa-san di dimensi ini masih hidup,aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganya'Batin Naruto senang.

''Lalu kenapa tadi di jembatan Naruto-nii berteriak?"Tanya Naruko tanpa sadar menambah kata 'nii' dinama Naruto dan dia juga bingung kenapa Naruto berteriak pada saat dia muncul di jembatan tadi.

"hah..,itu karena teman-temanku mengirimku kesini dengan jutsu mereka dengan bayaran nyawa mereka sendiri."ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"oh,maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal yang membuat Naruto-nii sedih."Kata Naruko meminta maaf.

"Itu tidak apa-apa Naruko-chan"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

"ano,apakah masih ada Uzumaki lain di konoha?"Tanya Naruto,dia berharap masih ada Uzumaki lain di Konoha.

"Tidak ada Uzumaki lain selain aku dengan kaa-san Naruto-nii,memangnya ada apa?"jawab Naruko sekaligus bertanya kembali ke Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya,aku kira masih ada Uzumaki lain."jawab Naruto.

'ternyata clan Uzumaki di dimensi ini punah karena perang dahulu.'Batin Naruto.

"Kakashi-san,bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian ke konoha?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"itu sudah jelas sangat boleh Naruto-nii,Konoha terbuka untuk klan Uzumaki".bukan Kakashi yang menjawab melainkan Naruko.

"benarkah?kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian ke Konoha.''ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Naruko pun berbicara mengenai Dari mana Naruto berasal, sedangkan Kakashi masih setia membaca buku 'laknat'nya sambil sesekali memerhatikan dan mendengarkan obrolan Naruko dan Naruto.

'Mereka baru saja bertemu tapi mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab'Batin Kakashi melihat Naruto dan Naruko sedang berbicara dan sesekali Naruko menanyakan dari mana Naruto berasal dan tentu saja dijawab dengan jawaban dengan kebohongan

**TIME SKIP (7 hari kemudian)**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak insiden gatou di jembatan,hari ini tim 7 akan kembali ke Konoha,sedangkan Zabuza dan Hakupun telah kembali ke Kirigakure untuk membantu pasukan rebellion,dan untuk Haku dia telah sembuh sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Tazuna-san,Inari,dan lainnya!" teriak Naruko saat sudah agak jauh dari jembatan.

"iya Naruko-nee,jangan lupa berkunjung jika kalian kesini ya.."teriak Inari.

"itu sudah pasti." Jawab Naruko.

Setelah tim 7 agak jauh,salah satu warga bertanya pada Tazuna,"Tazuna-san sebaiknya kita memberikan Nama jembatan Ini atas keberhasilan kita semua."ucap warga itu.

"benar juga tou-san,sebaiknya kita memberi nama jembatan Ini"Ucap Tsunami.

"baiklah,nama jembatan ini adalah **'THE GREAT **N**ARUKO BRIDGE' **" Ucap Tazuna dengan suara jembatan itu di dekasikan kepada Naruko dan Lainnya yang telah membantu warga Nami No Kuni.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan tim 7.

Naruto saat ini sedang memerhatikan tim 7,dia kembali teringat saat dirinya bersama tim 7 di demensi-nya.

'aku jadi rindu saat-saat bersama mereka semua'Batin Naruto tersenyum melihat semua anggota tim yang stoic,Sakura yang seperti fansgirl,Naruko yang selalu bersemangat,dan Kakashi yang selalu membaca buku icha-icha sambil terkekeh mesum.

Tidak terasa 8 jam perjalanan tim 7 dan Naruko akhirnya sampai di depan kantor pertama kali Naruto memasuki Konoha banyak warga yang mengira dia adalah Minato Namikaze sang yondaime hokage karena kemiripannya yang hampir sana.

"Tim 7 melaporkan bahwa misi ke Nami No Kuni sukses"Kata Kakashi menyerahkan laporan kepada Sandaime hokage,"dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto,dia ingin bergabung dengan Konohagakure."ujarnya kemudian.

Sandaime memandang Naruto dengan senyuman,wajah Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage,

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah sang Hokage.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."Kata sang Hokageyang masih setia tersenyum.

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu Hokage-sama"kata Naruto seraya terkekeh,begitu juga dengan hokage.

"Tim 7 kalian boleh pergi,aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-san"ucap Hokage memandang semua anggota tim 7.

"Ha'I hokage-sama/hokage-jiji"Kata tim 7 serya berjalan keluar ruang tiba-tiba Naruko berbalik dan memandang Hokage."Sebaik-nya Hokage-jiji menerima Naruto-nii sebagai ninja Konoha karena dia berasal dari klan yang sama denganku."Ucap Naruko tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang Hokage.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,Aku menerimamu sebagai ninja Konohagakure karena permintaan cucuku."Kata sang Hokage sambil menyerahkan hittai-ate kepada Naruto.

"karena aku belum tau levelmu Naruto-san,maka besok aku akan mengujimu untuk mengetahui dimana menunggumu dengan jounin lainnya di training ground 21." Ucap sang Hokage.

"baiklah Hokage-sama."kata Naruto.

"ini adalah kunci apartemenmu,Nanti akan ada Anbu yang mengantarmu."katanya kemudian.

Sang Hokage pun memanggil Anbu untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke sebelum Naruto dan Anbu itu keluar Naruto,ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sandaime."Hokage-sama,kenapa anda tidak memakai kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan kertas menyebalkan itu."setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto dan Anbu itupun pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto sang Hokage hanya mengutuk kebodohannya."Baka,Baka,Baka"ucap sang Hokage lirih sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berada di apartemen yang di berikan di oleh sang sweatdrop karena ternyata apartemen yang diberikan oleh Sandaime adalah apartemennya di dimensi miliknya.

"Welcome home"katanya membuka pintu apartemen dapat dilihat semua hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

Menghela nafas karena apartemennya begitu kotor dan berdebu dia membuat 5 bunshin untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Hampir 1 jam Naruto membersihkan apartemennya setelah bersih Naruto berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil mengingat kembali kenangan di deminsi miliknya."semoga saja di demensi ini lebih baik daripada di demsiku" ujarnya seraya menutup mata dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

**TBC**

Hallo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling kawaii#plakk,gimana chapter 2 ini?,menurutku chap inI sangat buruk,tapi di chap 3 nanti akan ada pertarungan-nya,dan Riview sudah saya balas lewat saya akn mengadakan vote untuk pairing Naruto,siapa vote paling banyak dia akan menjadi pair Naruto,asal jangan vote char Laki-Laki.

disini dulu…..jaa nee~~


	3. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebelumnya:

"Welcome home"katanya membuka pintu apartemen dapat dilihat semua hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

Menghela nafas karena apartemennya begitu kotor dan berdebu dia membuat 5 bunshin untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Hampir 1 jam Naruto membersihkan apartemennya setelah bersih Naruto berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil mengingat kembali kenangan di deminsi miliknya."semoga saja di demensi ini lebih baik daripada di demsiku" ujarnya seraya menutup mata dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Chapter 3

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X …..

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. 

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi Harinya Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya,"hooam..,ternyata sudah pagi."ucapnya lalu berjalan ke jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya.

"Hidup damai sungguh menyenangkan,andai saja kalian semua masih hidup."ujarnya dengan nada sedih mengingat teman-temannya di dimensinya yang terbunuh,tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?!,itu semua sudah terjadi"ucap Naruto menghapus air matanya."yosh!,aku akan mendamaikan dimensi Ini"ucapnya kembali dengan nada semangat."oh iya,kan ada Tes kemampuan pagi ini untuk mengetahui dimana levelku,sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap."ucapnya kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

**Skip**

Naruto saat ini sudah selesai mandi,saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju Training ground 21 untuk melakukan tes latihan,sepanjang jalan dia terus mendapat tatapan 'Lapar' dari para wanita karena tampilannya,baik itu kunoichi atau warga biasa,dia saat ini mengenakan pakaian olahraga hitam dengan lapisan merah dan garis-garis merah di sepanjang bagian bawah manset untuk pakaian dalamnya dia memakai baju putih polos dia juga mengenakan kalung yang di berikan Tsunade dulu padanya,dia mengenakan celana standar jounin berwarna hitam dan juga sandal ninja berwarna hitam dan jangan lupa hittai-ate dengan lambang konoha dia kenakan di dahinya sehingga wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sang Yondaime Hokage .(A/N : Bayangin aja pakaian Bolt anaknya NaruHina tapi yang pakai Naruto).Karena tak mau menjadi bahan tatapan orang di sekitarnya Naruto kemudian berlari ala ninja ke Training Groun 21.

**Training Ground 21 **

Saat Naruto sampai di Training Ground 21,dia melihat disana ada jounin,Kunoichi, Tetua Konoha dan beberapa ketua klan yang datang antara lain Ketua klan Hyuga,Nara,Aburame,Yamanaka dan ketua klan lainnya.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama,minna!"Sapa Naruto ramah kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ohayou Naruto-san".sapa kembali Hokage.

Semua orang disana kecuali Sandaime dan Kakshi kaget melihat Naruto yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Yondaime semua orang kaget Sandaime maju kedepan mereka semua.

"minna,perkenalkan Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto,dia adalah orang yang akan di tes hari ini."Ucap Sandaime memperkenalkan Naruto kepada lainnya.

'U-uzumaki?!,ternyata masih ada Uzumaki selain Naruko-sama dan Kushina-sama'Batin mereka semua kecuali Kakashi yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit anak muda,dan kau masih bisa menyapa kami dengan ramah?"ucap Hiashi dengan sedikit keras.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama tadi ada kucing hitam lewat,karena tidak ingin terkena sial aku pun memutar jalan,dan aku bertemu dengan nenek yang ingin menyebrang,sebagai anak muda yang baik aku membantunya,setelah membantunya aku berjalan kembali tapi sayang aku tersesat di jala n yang bernama kehidupan."ucap Naruto ppanjang kali lebaryang membuat semua orang sweatdrop karena memakai alasan salah satu jounin terkenal tidak untuk Hiashi dia justru malah marah dan berlari kearah Naruto dan meng aktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Kau telah membuatku marah anak muda,aku akan memberikanmu pelajar"ucap Hiashi dengan Nada marah.

"Hiashi-sama aku sarankan kau agar tidak emosi,dan kembali ke tempatmu!"Ucap Hokage.

Hiashi tidak memperdulikan omongan sang Hokage dan terus berlari ke arah Naruto.

'Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Minato,Tapi belum tentu kemampuannya setara juga dengan Minato'Batin Hiashi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terlihat santai melihat Hiashi yang masih terus berlari ke arahnya.

'Apa ia ingin mati?,dia diserang oleh seorang ketua klan tapi masih santai'Batin semua jounin dan ketua klan yang melihat Naruto.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto dengan Taijutsu rank-A dan di hindari Naruto,tidak ingin terus menghindar akhirnya Naruto menyerang juga dengan taijutsu berdua terus beradu taijutsusemua orang yang melihat itu kagum dengan Naruto yangb dapat mengimbangi seorang Ketua klan Hyuga.

Back to Hiashi and Naruto

Masih terus beradu taijutsu membuat Naruto Kewalahan,dia hanya menggunakan taijutsu Rank-B,dia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan Taijutsu dengan Rank-A juga karena itu dapat membuat Tetua klan yang menyerangnya ini babak itu Hiashi yang melihat Naruto kewalahan pun menyeringai karena tenyata ninja yang dia lawan ini tidak terlalu hebat,melihat bagian perut Naruto yang terbuka Hiashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Naruto dengan Ninjutsu.

"Kau terlalu terlalu gegabah membiarkan pertahananmu terbuka,dengan ini ber akhirlah, **Hakke Kusho**!"ucap Hiashi menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu khas Hyuga.

'Apa dia ingin membuat Anak itu sekarat?!'Batin Shikaku kaget melihat Hiashi lansung menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu Rank-A.

Naruto yang melihat Hiashi mengeluarkan jutsu yang pernah membuatnya hampir kalah saat melawan Neji di dimensi-nya saat ujian chunnin hanya tersenyum.

'jutsu itu tidak akan mengenaiku lagi'batinnya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menghindar membuatnya tersenyum kemenangan,'kena kau!'batin Hiashi.

'**Whuussss Bruk'**

Naruto terkena telak,ia terseret dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya hingga rubuh sehingga menyebabkan debu beterbangan.

"Ku akui kau lumayan untuk seorang yang masih muda melawanku."ucap Hiashi kepada Naruto yang masih berada di antara debu yang sangat tebal karena terseret.

"kau, bawa dia ke rumah sakit."ujarnya menunjuk salah satu jounin yang mempunyai alis tebal.

Jounin yang di tunjukpun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Nauto yang masih di tempatnya.

"Hokage-sama sebaiknya anda membatalkan tes ini,dia lebih baik anda masukkan di tingkatan high chunin."ujarnya kepada Sandaime.

Tba-tiba angin berhembus kencang,sehingga menyebabkan debu yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka terhadap Naruto menghilang,Mereka semua membulatkan mata karena di sana tidak ada Naruto melainkan hanya sebatang pohon.

'Ka-kawarimi!,tetapi sejak kapan?'Batin mereka semua.

"Ku akui kemampuanmu cukup hebat sebagai seorang ketua klan Hiashi-san,tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon.

'sejak kapan dia berada di sana!?'Batin mereka

"aku disini untuk melakukan tes Hiashi-san,bukan untuk meladeni orang yang mudah mudah emosi sepertimu"ucapnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"K-Kau!,Apa maksud ucapanmu mengatakan kalau kemampuanku belum cukup Hah!"Ucap Hiashi dengan marah dan suara yang keras.

"Hiashi-san cukup!"kata Sang Hokage membuat Hiashi diam.

"Dan untukmu Naruto-san,aku harap kau turun dan kita selesaikan tes ini."ucapnya kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama"kata Naruto turun dari pohon.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah sang Hokage dia mengacuhkan Hiashi yang menatapnya tajam karena dia telah melihat tatapan yang lebih tajam dari milik Hiashi.

"Baiklah,untuk tes pertama kau akan melawan Maito Guy dalam Taijutsu."ucap Sandaime Hokage.

'Akhirnya aku bisa melawan guru alis tebal yang membuat Madara babak belur'Batin Naruo senang.

Naruto pun melangkah maju untuk memulai tes taijutsunya,setelah itu dia melihat Guy memasang posisi sedangkan dia hanya berdiri santai.

"eemm..,Mana posisi bertarungmu Naruto-san?"Tanya Kakashi yang disuruh menjadi wasit dalam tes ini.

"Beginilah Posisi bertarungku dalam Taijutsu Kakashi-san"Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah..Hajime!"Ucap Kakashi memulai Tes taijutsu.

"Ayo mulai Naruto-san,tunjukkan padaku semangat masa mudamu!" kata Guy dengan semangat berlari ke arah Naruto

"Kalau begitu majulah Guy-san"Ucap Naruto.

Guy yang mendengar itu pun melesat ke arah Naruto,setelah sampai Guy mencoba mengenai mengenai kepala naruto dengan tendangan kaki kanannya tapi di tahan dengan mudah oleh tangan kiri Naruto,Guy yang tau kalau serangannya gagal,mencoba kembali menyerang dengan pukulan yang di arahkan ke perut naruto dengan tangan kanannya,Naruto yang tidak ingin terkena akhirnya meloncat mundur untuk menghindari pukulan Guy.

"Kau lumayan Juga dalam Taijutsu Naruto-san,ayo kita mulai kembali tes ini dengan semangat masa muda"ucap Guy yang tambah semangat kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.  
Guy kembali menyerang naruto dengan Taijutsu Rank-A,dia menyerang dengan brutal tapi masih dapat dihindari Naruto.

"Baiklah Guy-san,kurasa pemanasannya sudah sampai disini"ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian memasang posisi yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui-nya.

'Gaya bertarung apa yang dia perlihatkan?,aku semakin penasaran'batin Sandaime melihat Gaya bertarung Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyerang Guy dengan Taijutsu buatannya yaitu** Ryuuken**,bisa dikatakan Ryuuken adalah Taijutsu Rank-S Karena sangat sulit untuk dikuasai.

"bersiaplah Guy-san" kata Naruto kemudian dia melesat kearah Guy.

Guy yang dari tadi melihat Posisi bertarung Naruto pun jadi Naruto berada di depan Guy dia melakukan pukulan dari bawah ke atas dengat cepat sehingga tidak dapan di hindari Guy,sedangkan Guy yang kaget akan kecepatan memukul Naruto pun harus menerima bahwa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dan dia juga mengakui kalau kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto setara dengannya jika membuka gerbang yang melihat itu pun melompat dan memutar tubuhnya 180% dan dia mulai menendang dagu Guy dengan yang terus diserang pun mencoba menahan serangan Naruto dengan tangannya,dia menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan Naruto ,sedangakn Naruto yang tidak ingin Guy menahan serangannya memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan memutar dengan cepat, Guy yang tidak sempat menghindar harus rela terlempar ke bawah dengan cepat.

**Whuus blar**

Suara tanah yang hancur akibat tubuh Guy yang terlempar ke bawah dengan cepat menyebabkan debu beterbangan,semua jounin yang melihat itu kaget,pasalnya Guy adalah pengguna taijutsu yang bisa dibilang terhebat di Konohagakure.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah mendarat sempurna di tanah masih memasang posisi siaga karena dia merasa kalau tes taijutsu ini belum dari sekian ninja,Tetua dan Ketua klan hanya satu orang yang terlihat menyeringai melihat tes itu,Tetua yang mempunyai tanda X di dagunya dan sebelah tangannya di Shimura

'Dia mempunyai bakat yang hebat,aku akan menjadikannya Anbu Root,tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyingkirkan si monyet tua itu'Ucapnya dalam batin sambil memandang Naruto.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto saat ini memandang debu di tempat Guy dengan posisi siaga,ia merasakan kalau tes taijutsu ini belum berakhir karena di dimensi-nya,Guy tidak mungkin kalah dengan serangan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat,tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan debu yang menghalau penglihatan semua orang menghilang dan disana terlihat Guy yang mukanya sudah memerah,tanda bahwa dia telah membuka gerbang Batas (Tomon)

"Kau adalah lawan yang menarik Naruto-san,aku menjadi tambah semangat,tunjukkan padaku semangat masa musa mudamu!"ucap Guy sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Guy bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang Naruto.'Brak' Tendangan Guy berhasil ditahan Naruto oleh dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada,hingga membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

'Kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat karena membuka gerbang ketiga atau yang sering di sebut gerbang kehidupan,kalau begini tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengannya'batin Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Naruto-san"ucap Guy kepada Naruto dan Berlari ke arahnya dia berencana untuk menyerang Naruto dengan **Ura Renge**.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto,Guy menendang Naruto ke yang tidak sempat menghindar terlempar ke atas dia meringis kesakitan.,Guy yang melihat Naruto melompat dan menyerang naruto dengan cepat dan dia memukul Naruto dengan lengan kanannya ,kumudian ia menendang Naruto dengan kaki kirinya ke bawah,sehingga Naruto membuat Naruto harus meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat.

**Blaarrr**

Bunyi Tanah yang hancur karena serangan Guy terdengar.

'Ini sebenarnya Tes taijutsu atau pertandingan jounin?,mereka sudah menghancurkan sebagian Training Ground ini,dan Guy sudah membuka gerbang kelima,haa… dia terlalu bersemangat,sebaiknya aku bersedia menyuruh salah satu jounin mengantarnya ke rumah sakit'Batin Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tes taijutsu dan Training Ground yang sudah hancur sebagian.

Guy mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah,dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kaki-nya tapi di mengabaikannya,mungkin itu hanya perasaan-nya.

Sementara dengan Naruto saat ini dia tengah berusaha untuk bangkit karena tertimbun oleh batu-batu besar,sebenarnya dia hanya merasakan sedikit sakit karena serangan Guy,itu karena dia telah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan chakra yang membuatnya tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

'apa dia ingin membunuhku?,dan apa pula itu dia lansung membuka gerbang kelima?,tunggu dulu seingatku setiap gerbang pasti memilki resiko setiap membukanya,kalau tidak salah resiko membuka gerbang kelima adalah membuat pengguna tidak dapat berjalan selama satu atau dua minggu dan ditambah kalau tidak salah dia menggunakan ura renge,terima kasih alis tebal(Lee) karena telah memberitau ku rincian dari semua teknik yang kau kuasai,kau terlalu ceroboh Guy-san'Batin Naruto kesal sekaligus senang karena telah menemukan cara menyelesaikan tes ini.

Back to Guy

Guy saat ini tengah berkeringat dingin karena kecerobohannya membuka gerbang kelima karena terlalu bersemangat.

'ini gawat,kenapa aku langsung membuka gerbang kelima?,aku lupa kalau resikonya aku tidak bisa berjalan,apa lagi aku telah menggunakan ura renge,aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini'Batin Guy.

Setelah itu Guy berlari kearah tempat Naruto,dia harus menyelesaikan tes ini segera sebelum dia pingsan dan tidak bisa Guy berlari tiba-tiba dibalik debu Naruto melompat dan bersiap memukul Guy dengan tangan kanannya,Guy yang berlari ikut melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar.

"Rasakan ini Naruto-san,**Konoha G****ōriki Senpū**"Teriak Guy dengan keras sambil menyebut serang taijutsu-nya.

**Duaakkhh**

Naruto terkena dengan telak pada bagian kanan wajahnya,Naruto pun akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah.

**Tap,tap**

Naruto dan Guy mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna,Guy saat ini sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh,efek resiko membuka gerbang kelima telah terasa.

'sial,kenapa terjadi pada saat seperti ini?'Batin Guy sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Guy-san,sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan,serangan yang tadi terakhir sangat terasa di wajahku,untung aku masih sempat melindungi tubuhku dengan chakra,kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah kalah dari awal"Ucap Naruto

"Pantas saja kau terlihat tidak kesakitan Naruto-san"Ujar Guy.

"Sebaiknya tes ini di selesaikan Guy-san"Ucap Naruto berjalan kea rah Guy.

"Baiklah,ini adalah serangan terakhirku."Ujar Guy sambil mencoba berlari tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

'sial!,sepertinya aku kalah dalam tes ini'Batin Guy.

"Kau telah kalah Guy-san"Ucap Naruto yang telah sampai di depan Guy sambil membawa tangan tangan kanannya ke kening Guy dan mendorong tubuh Guy dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

**Bruk**

Guy pun ambruk di tanah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hokage-sama tes taijutsu telah selesai ku jalankan"Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sandaime.

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar Naruto-san,aku ,tetua konoha, dan ketua klan akan berdiskusi mengenai levelmu pada taijutsu"ucap Sandaime.

Sandaime,Tetua konoha ,dan Ketua klan berdiskusi selama 5 menit,dan Sandaime pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,levelmu untuk Taijutsu adalah High Jounin"Ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah Sandaime sama,sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tes ini,tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya suruh salah satu jounin mengantar Guy-san ke rumah sakit."ujar Naruto,sedangkan Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke salah satu jounin yang sedang merokok.

"Asuma-san,kau bawa Guy-san ke Rumah sakit sekarang."Ucap Raikage pada Asuma.

"Ha'I Hokage-sama"Balas Asuma,setelah itu dia berjalan kearah Guy dan membopongnya ke Rumah sakit dengan shunsin.

Setelah Asuma pergi,tiba-tiba Kakashi maju ke depan.

"Tes selanjut-nya adalah tes Ninjutsu,dan akulah yang akan menjadi orang yang akan mengetesmu"Ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memulainya Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto.

'Akhirnya keinginanku melawan Kakashi-sensei terwujud'Batin Naruto senang.

"Baiklah,sekarang aku Genma yang akan menjadi Wasit dalam tes ini,Hajime! Ucap Genma dengan suara keras.

**TBC**

Hallo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling kawaii#plakk,gimana chapter 3 ini?,menurutku chap ini sangat buruk,apalagi pas tes taijutsu,untuk pairing vote antara Kushina dan shizune sama jadi mungkin pair-nya disini ada lah miniharem.,dan review sudah saya balas lewat PM,dan silahkan beri saran,kritik atau flame saya akan menerimanya. disini dulu…..jaa nee~~


	4. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebelumnya :

"Hokage-sama tes taijutsu telah selesai ku jalankan"Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sandaime.

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar Naruto-san,aku ,tetua konoha, dan ketua klan akan berdiskusi mengenai levelmu pada taijutsu"ucap Sandaime.

Sandaime,Tetua konoha ,dan Ketua klan berdiskusi selama 5 menit,dan Sandaime pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,levelmu untuk Taijutsu adalah High Jounin"Ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah Sandaime sama,sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tes ini,tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya suruh salah satu jounin mengantar Guy-san ke rumah sakit."ujar Naruto,sedangkan Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke salah satu jounin yang sedang merokok.

"Asuma-san,kau bawa Guy-san ke Rumah sakit sekarang."Ucap Hokage pada Asuma.

"Ha'I Hokage-sama"Balas Asuma,setelah itu dia berjalan kearah Guy dan membopongnya ke Rumah sakit dengan shunsin.

Setelah Asuma pergi,tiba-tiba Kakashi maju ke depan.

"Tes selanjut-nya adalah tes Ninjutsu,dan akulah yang akan menjadi orang yang akan mengetesmu"Ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memulainya Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto.

'Akhirnya keinginanku melawan Kakashi-sensei terwujud'Batin Naruto senang.

"Baiklah,sekarang aku Genma yang akan menjadi Wasit dalam tes ini,Hajime! Ucap Genma dengan suara keras.

Chapter 4

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X Kushina

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. 

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun pertarungan sudah dimulai,Naruto masih berdiri dengan tenang di posisi-nya , ia pun tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san kuharap kau melawanku dengan serius, aku tau kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat,jadi aku akan bersungguh-sungguh" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Baiklah,aku akan bersungguh-sungguh,karena aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu saat misi mengawal Tazuna,jadi bersiaplah… Sharingan"Ucap Kakashi menaikkan hitai-ate nya dan mengaktifkan yang dilakukan Kakashi membuat semua orang terkejut karena dia mengatifkan Sharingan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

'S-Sejak kapan Kakashi bisa menggunakan Sharingan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya?!,sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi saat tim 7 melakukan misi mengawal Tazuna, aku akan menyakannya setelah tes ini.'Batin Sandaime yang juga ikut kaget.

Dan dimulailah tes ninjutsu untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah,aku akan memulai ini Kakashi-san" Kata Naruto melakukan handseal.

"**Suiton: Suryudan no jutsu**" Ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu yang dikeluarkannya.

Terbentuklah sebuah naga air berukuran besar dari udara kosong yang melaju kearah orang yang melihat Naruto membuat naga air dari udara terkejut,pasalnya yang bisa membuat Naga air dari udara hanya Nidaime Hokage.

**Tempat Hokage dan lainnya**

'Dia membuat naga air dari udara?!,itu Cuma bisa dilakukan oleh Nidaime hokage yang memiliki chakra control yang perfect,Uzumaki Naruto,sepertinya kau selalu berhasil membuatku terkejut,mungkin sekarang kau telah selevel kage.' Batin Sandaime.

**Back to Kakashi and Naruto**

Kakashi yang tidak ingin terkena juga melakukan handseal.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" ucap Kakashi.

Sebuah dinding tanah yang tebalpun terbentuk didepannya, karena serangan Naruto terlalu kuat, dinding tersebut tidak kuat untuk menahannya, Kakashi terpaksa harus melompat untuk tidak tertindih oleh dinding tersebut.

Kakashi yang melompat pun melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**"

Muncul bola api berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Naruto,melihat bola api tersebut Naruto melakukan handseal.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**"

Naruto menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air.

**Duarr**

Kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan dan menghasilkan uap yang tebal sehingga menghalangi pandangan mereka, Kakashi melakukan posisi siaga karena bisa saja ada serangan dadakan dari Naruto

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"

Muncullah angin kencang yang berasal dari Naruto,angin tersebut mengakibatkan uap yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka menghilang, Setelah itu Naruto kembali melakukan handseal.

"**Katon: Sanryu Huashi no jutsu**"

Muncul 3 naga api yang berasal disemburkan Naruto ke arah Kakashi, Tidak tinggal diam Kakashi melakukan handseal.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**"

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi sehingga menghalangi naga api dari Naruto.

**Duarr**

Dinding tanah Kakashi tidak kuat menahan serangan naga api Naruto hancur, Kakashi melompat mundur untuk tidak terkena efek serangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kakashi berhasil menghindar dari serangannya kembali melakukan handseal.

"**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha**"

Naruto memuntahkan air dalam jumlah banyak dan membanjiri Training Ground kembali melakukan handseal dan berteriak.

"**Suiton: Aranami**"

Sebuah ombak besar tercipta dan menerjang Kakashi, Kakashi yang nelihat ombak tersebuk tidak bisa menghindar, ia pun terbawa oleh ombak tersebut dan muncul di tengah-tengah air dengan nafas terengah-engah.

'Untung aku masih hidup, ombak tadi sangat kuat,'batin Kakashi.

Lamunan Kakashi buyar karena mendengar Naruto berteriak.

"Sebaiknya jangan melamun Kakashi-san,tes ini belum selesai"Teriak Naruto pada Kakashi sambil melakuakan handseal.

"terima ini Kakashi-san,**Fuuton:** **Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu**"

Delapan naga angin muncul dari belakang Naruto, kedelapan naga tersebut melesat ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena serangan Naruto dan mengalami luka parah lalu pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi pingsan berjalan ke arah Kakashi,setelah sampai dia mengangkat Kakashi di punggungnya lalu kembali berjalan kearah Sandaime dan lainnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan Hokage-sama"Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa gugup setelah sampai di depan Hokahe dan lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san,dan kami juga telah memilih pangkat yang sesuai denganmu"Ucap Hiruzen.

"Benarkah?,kalau begitu apa pangkatku Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ya,dan Pangkatmu adalah Jounin." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Oh, apakah masih ada yang ingin anda sampaikan Hokage-sama?,kalau tidak ada aku ingin mengantar Kakashi-san ke rumah sakit."Tanya (lagi) Naruto.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu pertanyaanku Naruto-san, apakah kau tau kenapa Kakashi-san memakai sharingan seperti uchiha pada umumnya?."jawab sekaligus bertanya Hiruzen.

"oh itu,sebenarnya yang membuat mata Kakashi-san seperti itu adalah aku, aku memperbaiki system chakra pada matanya sehingga dia dapat memakai sharingan-nya seperti uchiha pada umumnya."jawab Naruto membuat semua kembali terkejut.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan Uzumaki?!"Tanya orang yang menutup sebeleh matanya dengan perban dan ada tanda X didagunya.

"itu benar emm.." "Danzou,Namaku adalah Shimura Danzou"

"ya,itu benar Danzou-san"jawab Naruto.

Danzou yang mendengar kepastian jawaban Naruto menyeringai dalm hati,karena jika dia berhasil merebut Danzou dari Hiruzen maka Sharingan di mata kirinya akan kembali normal.

'Kau semakin membuatku ingin memasukanmu ke Root Uzumaki'batin Danzou.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda Hokage-sama,Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan shunsin dengan efek lightning bolt yang tentu saja membuat semua orang untuk kesekian kalinya membulatkan matanya,pasalnya ninja bisa melakukan shunsin dengan gabungan elemen adalah ninja yang sudah sekelas kage atau lebih.

"D-dia melakukan shunsin dengan efek lightning bolt?!"ucap salah satu Kunoichi dengan mata ruby,Kurenai.

"Ya,dan pasti kalian tau bahwa ninja yang melakukan hal itu hanya ninja dengan kemampuan setara dengan seorang kage atau melebihinya"Ucap Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya kita telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi kage selanjutya di Konoha."Kata Shikaku sambil tesenyum.

"kurasa begitu,baiklah sekarang kalian semua bubar." Ucap Hiruzen.

Semua ninja yang ada disana pun bubar kecuali Hiruzen yang masih bediri,dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Akhirnya Konoha memiliki calon Hokage selain Jiraiya'Batin itu ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di jalanan Konoha,ia tengah memerhatikan anak-anak yang berusia 6 tahun bermain bersama temannya, ia kembali mengingat saat dirinya berusia 6 tahun dia tidak mempunyai teman, yang dilakukan warga padanya hanya memukul, menendang, menyuruh anak mereka untuk menjauhinya, mengejeknya dengan sebutan monster dan melukainya,tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha, mulai saat itulah dia akhirnya mendapatkan pengakuan bukan sebagai Monster tapi sebagai Seorang semua itu Naruto tersenyum karena pejuangannya di dimensi-nya tidak sia-sia, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya,ia sebenarnya berjalan tanpa tujuan, tanpa disadarinya,ada seorang wanita berambut merah maroon,sedang kesulitan membawa belanjaannya, ialah istri Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage,Kushina Uzumaki. Walaupun begitu ia tampak masih tersenyum karena semua belanjaan itu untuk anaknya, setelah pulang dari misi Kirigakure, Naruko selalu ingin memakan ramen karena alasan lelah,karena dia terlalu sibuk dia juga tak menyadari bahwa ada pemuda yang sedang melamun di depannya,karena mereka berdua terlalu melamunkan sesuatu,mereka tak menyadari masing-masing orang di depannya dan akhirnya.

**Brukk**

"It-Ittai…"ujar Kushina merasa kesakitan karena dia tejatuh dengan bagian belakang terlebih dahulu. Mendengar suara kesakitan akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang,ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Kaa-sannya di dimensi-nya, sadar dari terkejutnya Naruto segera meminta maaf.

"G-Gomen.., tadi saya melamun eemm.." "Kushina,Namaku Kushina Uzumaki" Potong Kushina,"Maafkan saya Kushina-san,tadi saya melamun"ucap Naruto kepada Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali mengingat suami-nya yang telah meninggal untuk melindungi desa Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi dan untuk melindungi-nya dan Naruko.

"Maaf saya terima emm.." "Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki".Mendengar nama Klan dari pemuda di depannya membuat Kushina terkejut karna masih adanya Uzumaki selain dirinya dan anaknya, Naruto yang menyadari Kushina terkejut hanya tersenyum .

"Bukan hanya Kau yang terkejut Kushina-san,semua yang mendengar namaku di Konoha pasti terkejut,ditambah dengan wajahku yang hampir mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage,mereka semua mengira aku adalah dirinya"ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Kushina yang melihat senyum Naruto merona di kedua pipinya karena senyum Naruto yang menawan dan membuat wajahnya tambah tampan.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Naruto-san."Ucap Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Ya,Sebaiknya saya membantu anda Kushina-san, karena anda terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaan anda"Ujar Kushina.

"Tidak perlu Naruto-san,Nanti merepotkan" "Tidak apa-apa Kusina-san,anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrak anda tadi" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa Naruto-san"ucap Kushina. Naruto pun mengambil sebagian belanjaan Kushina dan mereka berdua punbejalan ke kediaman Kushina, di tengah perjalanaan mereka bedua mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol, tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kediaman Kushina. Kushina pun membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima Ruko-chan"ucap Kushina kepada orang didalam rumah.

"Okaeri Kaa-san,Kaa-san kenapa sangat-eh ternyata Naruto-niisan datang kesini ya"ucap Naruko.

"Ya,Aku hanya mampir sebentar Naruko-chan."ucap Naruto.

"Eh,kenapa cuma sebentar?,sebaiknya Naruto-niisan ikut makan bersama kami, kebetulan Kaa-san ingin membuat ramen, aku yakin Naruto-niisan akan suka dengan ramen Kaa-san."ucap Naruko.

"Baiklah jika Naruko-chan memaksa." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kediaman Kushina, Naruto dan Naruko sedang berbicara di meja makan sedangkan Kushina sedang membuat ramen di dapur, Naruto dan Naruko berbicara mengenai tentang Ujian Chuunin yang akan dilansungkan di Konoha 2 bulan lagi.

"Jadi Naruto-niisan,menurut Naruto-niisan apa aku bisa masuk final Ujian Chuunin?"Tanya Naruko kepada Naruto.

"Menurutku kau bisa asal kau memiliki semangat,dan sifat pantang menyerah"Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" "Yap,asal kau rajin berlatih." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh!"Ucap naruko dengan semangat.

Naruto yang melihat Naruko bersemangat hanya tersenyum, Tiba-tiba Suara Kushina berteriak dari dalam dapur menyuruh Naruko unuk membantunya menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Aku ke dapur dulu Naruto-niisan"ucap Naruko sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di dapur Naruko pun berjalan ke dekat Kushina dan bertanya.

"Kaa-san,bagaimana Kaa-san bisa mengenal mengenal Naruto-niisan?,atau jangan-jangan tadi Kaa-san berkencan dengan Naruto-niisan?, pantas tadi Kaa-san sangat lama pergi belanja, kalau benar aku sangat setuju Kaa-san kalau Naruto-niiisan jadi Tou-sanku" ucap Naruko kepada Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruko hanya merona di kedua pipinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Ruko-chan,Kaa-san tidak berkencan, tadi Kaa-san lama belanja karena banyak orang di pasar jadinya aku harus menunggu."ucap Kushina sedikit terbata di awal. Sementara Naruko hanya be'oh' ria saja,tapi didalam batinnya dia sangat senang karena berhasil membuat pipi Kaa-sannya merona. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa 3 mangkuk Ramen buatan Kushina.  
Mereka makan sambil diiringi tawa karena lelucon Naruko. Tak terasa sekarang sudah malam, setelah mereka makan, Naruto langsung berpamitan untuk pulang kepada Naruko dan Kushina.

**Skip Time**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di kantor Hokage,entah karena apa pagi-pagi datang seorang Anbu ke apartemennya dan menyuruhnya ke kantor Hokage dengan segera.

"Naruto-san aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto To The Point.

"Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi,desa Konoha adalah tempat berlangsungnya Ujian tersebut, dan aku ingin kau untuk jadi pengawalku saat Ujian itu berlangsung,Karena bisa saja terjadi penyerangan ke desa Konoha,mengingat hubungan desa Konoha dengan desa Suna tidak baik."jawab Hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Baiklah,Aku akan menjadi pengawal anda Hokage-sama."ucap Naruto.

"Ya,sekarang Kau boleh pergi."Ujar Hiruzen.

"Ha'I". Setelah itu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Kepulan asap.

Setelah Naruto pergi Hirzen memanggil salah satu Anbu.

"Aku ingin kau mencari 'Dia' dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus kembali."Ucap Hiruzen pada Anbu tersebut.

"ha'I" .Setelah itu anbu tersebut menghilang.

'Sudah waktunya kau kembali Jiraiya.'batin Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

Hallo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling kawaii#plakk,gimana chapter 4 ini?,menurutku chap ini sangat buruk,apalagi pas tes Ninjutsu,untuk pairing Saya telah memilih Kushina karena banyak yang lebih mengusulkan juga meng-update fic ini karena FFN sedang sepi,dan review sudah saya balas lewat PM,dan silahkan beri saran,kritik atau flame saya akan menerimanya. disini dulu…..jaa nee~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-sama

Disclaimer : MK-Sensei

Rate : M (for save)

Genre : Adventure,Romace(mungkin),DLL

Warning : Abal,,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,AshuraMode!Naruto,,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto and Etc.

Note: Yosh!...,apa kabar minna?,maaf baru update karena saya sedang ujian,jadi waktu untuk membuat fic tersita untuk belajar,dan Saya akan membuat 3 fic lagi...,jadi ditunggu terlalu banyak ngomong ini dia chapter 5 dari Shin Jigen..

START

**Gedung Hokage**

"Naruto-san aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?.''tanya Naruto To the Point.

"Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi,dan tempat pelaksanaan ujian tersebut adalah Konoha. Aku ingin kau menjadi pengawalku saat ujian berlangsung nanti." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hiruzen hanya diam sambil berpikir.

"Apakah kau mau Naruto-san?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu ia kembali bertanya...

"Maaf Hokage-sama,kenapa anda mau saya yang mengawal anda?.bukannya aku tidak mau Hokage-sama,tapi aku baru saja menjadi ninja di Konoha,bagaimana mungkin aku langsung menjadi pengawal anda,sedangkan masih banyak ninja yang sudah berpengalaman seperti Kakashi-san atau Guy-san?" Hiruzen bangkit dari tempat duduk yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengarjakan paperwork itu dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan berdiri menghadap desa Konoha yang tenang dan damai.

"Aku memilihmu karena hanya kau yang saat ini Jounin yang belum memiliki team genin,jadi kurasa kau bisa menjadi pengawalku,dan untuk Jounin lainnya mereka semua sedang melatih genin mereka untuk menghadapi ujian ini." Naruto hanya mangangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Dari Hokage.

Hiruzen berbalik kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto,kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan menepuk bahunya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

PUK

"Kau tau Naruto-san,aku pernah berpikir kau begitu mirip dengan salah satu dari muridku dulu yang sekarang sedang mengembara,aku tidak tau itu mengembara atau apa,tapi dia menyebutnya mencari inspirasi untuk bukunya,hahaha" Hiruzen tertawa mengingat alasan salah satu muridnya yang termasuk legenda yang dulunya paling bodoh di No Sannin atau biasa di panggil Jiraiya.

"apakah maksud anda adalah Jiraiya Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen berhenti tertawa.

"iya,bagaimana kau tau Naruto-san?."

"aku hanya menebak Hokage-sama,lagi pula Jiraiya juga merupakan sosok idolaku" Naruto menjawab dengan nada sedikit rendah karena dia mengingat juga berharap agar segera bertemu dengan gurunya yang ada di dimensi ini.

"Benarkah Naruto-san?,aku tidak menyangka kau mengidolakan Jiraiya yang merupakan murid terbodohku di team dulu haha" Hiruzen kembali tertawa.

Ketika tawa Hiruzen mereda,dia melepas tangannya dari pundak Naruto dan kembali berjalan dan duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah, kau meng-idolakan Jiraiya,maka kau akan kuberikan misi Rank-B,misinya yaitu aku ingin kau mencari Jiraiya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke Konoha dan kau akan pergi bersama Anbu yang sudah kusiapkan." Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya,dia kaget baru tadi dia memikirkan untuk ingin bertemu dengan Jiraiya di dimensi ini dam sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan misi untuk mencari dan mennyuruh Jiraiya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Dan kau boleh membawa 1 genin atau Chuunin untuk bersamamu." Lanjut Hiruzen.

"Baiklah,Hokage-sama,dan kapan saya bisa berangkat?." Tanya Naruto.

" Kau bisa berangkat besok." Naruto hanya memangguk dan memohon untuk untun diri.

"baiklah Hokage-sama,kalau begitu saya undur diri." Hiruzen hanya mengangguk dan Naruto kemudian menghilang menggunakan sunshin.

**SKIP ( esok harinya,Jam 4.30 )**

Di sebuah apartemen di desa konoha,terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah melakukan persiapan untuk itu adalah Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto, pemuda yang berasal dari berasal dari dimensi lain, pemuda yang pernah melawan ninja-nija hebat seperti pemimpin Akatsuki 'Pain' yang ternyata dikendalikan oleh seorang Uzumaki seperti dirinya, Uzumaki itu bernama Nagato. Lalu dia sudah melawan Shinobi yang terkenal di seluruh dunia Shinobi seperti Orochimaru , Kakuzu dan Deidara yang merupakan anggota akatsuki walaupun dia tidak membunuh beberapa dari anggota Akatsuki tapi jangan menganggap remeh saat ini tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel-nya,dia cukup menyesal dulu tidak belajar Fuinjutsu penyimpanan, padahal Fuinjutsu itu sangat berguna. Setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya yang akan diperlukan untuk misi, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan ringan seperti push-up dan lainnya , setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk berlari keliling Konoha, Naruto berdiri mengambil jaketnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dan tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya, dia kemudian belari keliling Konoha.

**(Skip setelah 30 menit berlari)**

Naruto sudah berlari selama 30 menit, selama itu pula dia banyak bertemu dengan Jounin lainnya yang sedang berlari juga, seperti Asuma,Kurenai,Ibiki,Guy,dan yang paling tidak dia lupakan adalah Anko,Jounin itu bahkan sempat menggodanya dengan cara memeluk lengannya dan menempelkan kedua Oppai-nya ke lengan Naruto, jika saja Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya mungkin dia sudah menarik jounin penggoda itu ke gang sempit yang kebetulan ada di sekitar daerah mereka bertemu dan membuatnya menjerit disana(Oke lupakan bagian akhir itu), tapi untunglah dia masih bisa menahan nafsunya sampai Anko pergi karena dipanggil oleh Kurenai. Naruto saat ini tengah berlari di depan apartemen Naruko dan Kushina, dia sempat mendengarkan teriakan Kushina yang menyuruh Narukountuk bangun dan ikut berlari bersama dia, ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan kembali larinya dia mendengar panggilan dari belakang.

" NARUTO-NII''.Naruto tau suara siapa itu karena tidak ada orang di Konoha yang tidak mengenalpemilik suara cempren itu,karena tidak ingin menganggap dia mengabaikan seseorang dia berbalik dan melihat Naruko yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arahnya diikuti Kushina di saat ini mengenakan baju kaos orange dan celana training putih,sekarang dia tau mengapah dulu orang-orang menyuruhnya mengganti warna kesukaannya,itu karena warna orang terlalu mengganggu penglihatan,sedangkan Kushina mengenakan baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan celana training berwarna hitam, Ibu dan anak sama saja. Naruko yang sudah sampai di depan Naruto,langsung menyapanya.

"Hai Naruto-nii,kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Naruko,apa dia tidak tau kalau dia habis berlari,lihat saja tubuhnya yang penuh akan keringat,Kushina yang baru saja datang langsung menjitak kepala Naruko.

**JDAKK**

"Kau itu bodoh ya Ruko-chan?,sudah jelas dia habis berlari,lihat saja tubuhnya yang penuh akan keringat." Naruko yang mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari Kushina langsung memegangi kepalanya yang saat ini ada benjolannya.

"Kaa-san!,kenapa kaa-san memukul kepala Ruko!?,Ittai ne..." Kushina hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Hmm,Naruto-san,apa kau masih mau melanjutkan larimu?,bagaimana kalau kita berlari bersama." Tanya sekaligus mengajak Naruto untuk berlari bersama.

"Aku masih mau melanjutkan berlariku, mungkin masih 10 putaran lagi mengelilingi Konoha" kata Naruto.

Kushina dan Naruko(yang sudah berhenti memegangi kepalanya) terkejut mendengar kata Naruto,apa dia bercanda,batin mereka berdua. Mengelilingi Konoha 5 putaran saja sudah sangat melelahkan apalagi 10 putaran.

"Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto-san?,bukankah itu terlalu banyak?," Tanya Kushina.

"Menurutku itu sedikit,karena aku sudah melakukan 20 putaran..,oh,aku tahu,apa kalian berdua tidak sanggup melakukannya?." Pertanyaan Naruto langsung direspon cepat oleh Naruko.

"Aku sanggup melakukannya,bahkan jika Naruto-nii mau menambahkan sampai 20 putaran pun aku masih sanggup." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruko hanya tersenyum lalu berkata...

"Baiklah Naruko-chan,Buktikan ucapanmu itu,sekarang ayo mulai berlari." Sesudah berkata,Naruto langsung berlari santai sambil bersiul-siul,Naruko yang melihat Naruto sudah memulai duluan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaa-san nya.

"Kaa-san,ayo kita mulai berlari,kita buktikan pada Naruto-nii kalau kita bisa." Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruko hanya menghela nafas.

"hahh...,baiklah,tapi jika kau kelelahan di tengah jalan kau akan kaa-san tinggalkan." Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kaa-san kira aku ini lemah ya?!" Naruko bertanya sambil mengembungkan kedua Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum jahil lalu berkata.

"Mungkin.." Sesudah itu Kushina langsung berlari.

"Kaa-san,tunggu aku!"Naruko berteriak agar Kushina yang menunggu-nya.

"Cepatlah Ruko-chan..!" Teriak Kushina.

**Skip Time**

Di pinggiran desa Konoha,tepatnya di dekat danau, Terdapat 3 makhluk(1 pria dan 2 perempuan) yang sedang mengatur nafas mereka, Berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 10 putaran benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka,sebenarnya sang lelaki tidak terlalu kelelahan karena dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut,tapi begaimana dengan kedua prempuan itu?, sudah jelas mereka sangat lelah,itu terbukti dengan keringat yang berada ditubuh ,Mereka adalah Naruto,Kushina,dan Naruko.

"hah..Kau lihat hah..Naruto-nii,aku hah..bisa mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak hah.. 10 putaran." Naruko berkata dengan nafas hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,dia bahkan tidak percaya Naruko yang Genin,bisa berlari mengelilingi Konoha 10 putaran,bahkan ninja yang berpangkat Chuunin sangat jarang ada yang bisa melakukannya,itu jika dikecualikan dengan Rock Lee dan Guy.

"iya-iya,kau bisa melakukannya walaupun tadinya kau hampir pingsan dan memohon untuk mengurangi putarannya." Naruto berkata sambil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya?,karena jika dia melihat kearah Kushina dan Naruko,mungkin dia akan langsung 'Mimisan' mellihat Kushina saja meraka,baju yang basah karena keringat membuat lekuk tubuh mereka tercetak dengan jelas,dan jangan lupakan oppai mereka yang untuk Naruko lumayan untuk perempuan seumurannya,sedangkan untuk Kushina ukurannya masuk dalam kategori 'Big',liha saja oppainya,hampir sebesar Tsunade.

"Aku tau apa yang kau lihat Naruto-san,jangan coba mengalihkan pandanganmu kearahku atau Ruko-chan,karena jika kau berani,aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat hari esok." Kushina berkata sambil memandang Naruto tajam,sedangkan Naruto yang dipandangi hanya berkeringat dingin.

"I-itu tidak mungkin,aku bukan lelaki mesum." Naruto berkata lalu membuka jaketnya,dan melemparkannya ke arah hanya bingung dengan jaket yang dilemparkan Naruto.

"Pakai itu,jika tidak ingin tubuhmu terlihat." Kushina hanya mengangguk lalu memakai jaket dia memakai jaket tersebut wangi dari masculin dari tubuh Naruto langsung tercium oleh hidungnya walaupun ada sedikit bau keringat tapi wangi itu benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kaa-san,yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto-nii apa?,aku tidak mengerti." Suara Naruko yang terdengar bingung langsung membuat Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau tak usah tau itu Ruko-chan,itu masalah orang dewasa." Naruko yang mendengar perkataan Kushina hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali,aku sudah sangat lelah." Naruto berkata sambil berjalan duluan.

"Yokai!"

**Skip Time**

Naruto,Kushina,dan Naruko saat ini tengah berjalan bersama di jalan utama desa konoha.

"Naruko,apa kau akan mendapatkan misi minggu ini?." Naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada Naruko.

"kurasa tidak ada Naruto-nii,memang ada apa?" Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berkata...

"apa kau mau ikut denganku melaksanakan misi rank-B,aku bisa memilih Genin atau Chunin untuk menemaniku,jadi kuarasa tidak ada salahnya memanggilmu."

"Benarkah Naruto-nii?,kalau benar aku mau,tapi memangnya misi apa yang akan kau jalankan Naruto-nii?".

" Misinya hanya mencari seseorang lalu menyuruhnya kembali ke Konoha,mudahkan?"

"Baiklah,aku mau.."

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan Naruto dan merasa sangat bangga kepada Naruko,sudah menjalankan misi level B walaupun hanya 2,pertama saat mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan,walaupun itu secara tidak sengaja,dan sekarang di ajak oleh Naruto.

"Memagnya siapa yang ingin kau cari Naruto-san sampai-sampai harus membawa Genin atau chuunin?"

"Kalian mungkin sudah tau,orang dicari itu adalah Jiraiya,sang Gama Sannin."

"Jadi yang dicari adalah Ero-Sannin,kalau dia itu sangat gampang,kita tinggal mencarinya di Onsen,pasti ketemu." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop,karena Naruko juga memanggil sensei-nya itu dengan sebutannya dulu.

"Baiklah,Kita bertemu di gerbang 2 jam lagi,persiapkan barang yang kau perlukan selama seminggu karena ini merupakan misi yang memakan waktu seminggu." Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,kurasa kita berpisah disini karena arah apatemen kita berbeda Naruto-san."

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto kemudian menghilang mengggunakan Shunshin ke apartemennya.

Naruko dan Kushina yang melihat Naruto sudah pergi melanjutkan berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam hening,Naruko yang tidak suka suasana hening langsung berbicara.

"Kaa-san,kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu." Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruko dengan sebelah alis terangkat,bertanda kalu dia merasa dia tidak melupakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudu Ruko-chan?, aku tidak melupakan apapun." Naruko yang mendengar kata kaa-sannya hanya menghela nafas.

"hah...,Kaa-san sekarang lihat jaket yang kau pakai,itu jaket milik siapa?." Kushina hanya mengikuti perkataan Naruko dan dia terkejut,ternyata dia lupa mengembalikan jaket Naruto.

"Sekarang kaa-san tau apa yang Kaa-san lupakan?."

"iya-iya,nanti aku akan mengembalikannya setelah ku cuci, lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke apartemen dan kau segera siapkan barang-barangmu untuk misi." Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan berbicara tentang hal yang hanya wanita yang ketahui.

**Skip Time (2 jam kemudian)**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di gerbang Konohagakure,dia sedang menunggu Naruko bersama dengan seorang anbu yang di tugaskan oleh yang merasa bosan pun berbicara kepada anbu yang bertopeng Neko(Kucing) itu.

"Hei, Hokage-sama memberitahukan misi ini padamu?." Neko yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto hanya menjawab.

"Hokage-sama memberi tahu saya kemarin saat malam hari,dia menyuruh anbu yang sedang bertugas. Dan juga sebenarnya misi ini sudah diberi Hokage-sama kepada saya saat sehari sebelum dia memberi tau anda,dan saya sebenarnya sudah bisa berangkat kemarin saat malam hari." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Neko hanya mengangguk.

"Yo,Naruto-nii, maaf aku terlambat,ini karena Kaa-san yang terlalu lama mengeringkan jaket yang dia kembalikan tadi." Naruko yang baru sampai pun menjelaaskan alasannya terlambat.

"Ruko-chan,bukankah kau yang terlalu lama menyiapkan barang-barangmu." Kushina membalas ucapan Naruko,dan berjalan ke arah Naruto,kemudian..

"Maaf Naruto-san,tadi aku lupa mengembalikan jaketmu, Ini jaketmu aku sudah mencucinya." Kushina meminta maaf dan menyerahkan jekat Naruto.

''oh,terima kasih telah mengembalikannya padahal aku sendiri juga lupa hehehe,dan terima kasih juga sudah mencucinya" Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah ,ternyata Yugao-Nee juga ikut dalam misi ini,aku kira yang disuruh adalah anbu yang membosankan." Naruko menunjuk Neko yang nama aslinya adalah Yugao.

"Maaf Naruko-sama ,tapi sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang bertugas sebagai Anbu,panggil aku Neko.

"Ya-ya,aku mengerti." Naruko berkata dengan malas.

"Baiklah,sekarang kita akan berangkat karena sudah mulai siang." Naruto berkata sambil melihat Naruko dan yang dilihat hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,aku akan kembali ke Apartemen,semoga misi kalian menyenangkan." Kushina menghilang menggunakan Shunsin,walaupun sudah berhenti menjadi ninja tapi dia masih sering berlatih agar kemampuannya tidak tumpul.

"Baiklah,sekarang kita berangkat." Naruto,Naruko dan Yugao berlari keluar desa untuk mencari sang Gama Sannin.

**TBC**

Yo minna!,bagaimana kabar kalian?,maaf baru update karena laptop author sedang rusak karena HDD-nya penuh dengan Anime H dan E,serta terkena Virus Loli jadinya harus Di-install ulang bagaimana Chapter 5 ini?,tidak ada adegan Fight-nya Word mungkin ini hanya 1k..

Oh ya,dan jangan lupa,saya kan mem-publish 3 fic. 1 One Shoot,dan 2 multi chapter. oke sekian dari saya... Jaa nee ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-sama

Disclaimer : MK-Sensei

Rate : M (for save)

Genre : Adventure,Romace(mungkin),DLL

Warning : Abal,,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,AshuraMode!Naruto,,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto and Etc.

Note: Yosh!...,apa kabar minna?,maaf baru update karena saya sedang ujian,jadi waktu untuk membuat fic tersita untuk belajar,dan Saya akan membuat 3 fic lagi...,jadi ditunggu terlalu banyak ngomong ini dia chapter 5 dari Shin Jigen..

START

"Yo,Naruto-nii, maaf aku terlambat,ini karena Kaa-san yang terlalu lama mengeringkan jaket yang dia kembalikan tadi." Naruko yang baru sampai pun menjelaaskan alasannya terlambat.

"Ruko-chan,bukankah kau yang terlalu lama menyiapkan barang-barangmu." Kushina membalas ucapan Naruko,dan berjalan ke arah Naruto,kemudian..

"Maaf Naruto-san,tadi aku lupa mengembalikan jaketmu, Ini jaketmu aku sudah mencucinya." Kushina meminta maaf dan menyerahkan jekat Naruto.

''oh,terima kasih telah mengembalikannya padahal aku sendiri juga lupa hehehe,dan terima kasih juga sudah mencucinya" Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah ,ternyata Yugao-Nee juga ikut dalam misi ini,aku kira yang disuruh adalah anbu yang membosankan." Naruko menunjuk Neko yang nama aslinya adalah Yugao.

"Maaf Naruko-sama ,tapi sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang bertugas sebagai Anbu,panggil aku Neko.

"Ya-ya,aku mengerti." Naruko berkata dengan malas.

"Baiklah,sekarang kita akan berangkat karena sudah mulai siang." Naruto berkata sambil melihat Naruko dan yang dilihat hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,aku akan kembali ke Apartemen,semoga misi kalian menyenangkan." Kushina menghilang menggunakan Shunsin,walaupun sudah berhenti menjadi ninja tapi dia masih sering berlatih agar kemampuannya tidak tumpul.

"Baiklah,sekarang kita berangkat." Naruto,Naruko dan Yugao berlari keluar desa untuk mencari sang Gama Sannin.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Naruto, Naruko , dan Yugao mencari sang Gama Sannin, dan mereka saat ini sedang beristirahat di tengah padang rumput. Saat tengah ber istirahat Naruto mendengar Naruko berteriak.

"Naruto-Nii , kapan kita melanjutkan perjalanan?." Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dia baru saja baru akan memejamkan matanya

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan 30 menit lagi, jadi bersiap., dan juga aku sudah mengirim bunshin untuk mencari informasi." Naruto berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat sedang berusaha untuk tidur, Naruto kembali terganggu karena bunshinnya muncul di dekatnya.

"Maaf Boss, tapi aku memiliki informasi yang ingin kusampaikan." Naruto yang sedang 'berusaha' untuk tidur hanya membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Ada apa lagi?, kuharap informasi yang ingin kau berikan itu penting atau berguna agar cepat untuk menemukan Jiraiya, aku ingin segera istirahat.." Naruto berkata dengan malas.

"Informasi ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Jiraiya-san." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan bunshinnya langsung bangkit.

"Baiklah, sekarang beritahu padaku, informasi apa itu?."

"Menurut kabar yang aku dapat, ada seorang yang tengah mempromosikan buku di daaerah sekitar Takigakure, orang itu mempromosikan buku yang berjudul Icha-icha. Jadi dari informasi ini kurasa boss sudah tau siapa orang itu.?" Bunshin Naruto memberitahu Naruto informasi yang didapatnya.

"Ya.., kalau orang itu mempromosikan buku yang berjudul Icha-Icha memangnya kenapa?, bukankah itu buku yang biasa di buat oleh Ero-Sennin.?" Naruto berkata dengan malas.

"Kukira informasi yang penting, ternyata cuma buku yang di promosikan, kau menganggu waktu istirahatku saja." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, sedangkan ucapan Naruto justru membuat sebuah perempatan di kepala Bunshinnya.

"Oii Baka.., apa kau belum menyadarinya, orang yang membuat buku itu adalah Ero-sennin, berarti orang yang mempromosikan buku itu, tau dimana Ero-sennin.?!" Bunshin Naruto berteriak tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar bunshinnya berteriak di depannya hanya menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

"Oii bunshin kampret..,kalau mau teriak jangan di depanku, suaramu itu sangat keras!."

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika saja kau langsung menyadari ucapanku." Bunshin Naruto kembali berteriak.

"Hah..,baiklah, aku yang salah, sekarang menghilanglah, aku ingin istirahat" NAruto berkata sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan.

"Oke boss"

'Sebenarnya aku juga yang bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menghilang saja sewaktu aku sudah mendapat informasi itu, kan boss bisa tau apa yang kudengar. akkhhh..., aku memang bodoh' Bunshin Naruto membatin sebelum menghilang.

**BOFT**

Setelah bunshinnya menghilang Naruto langsung menerima semua ingatan bunshinnya, termasuk apa yang dikatakan bunshinnya dalam hati.

" Dasar bunshin bodoh." Naruto berguman sambil melihat awan, dan perlahan matanya mulai tertutup untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, dia merasa sedikit pusing, mungkin karena dia terlalu kelelahan.

" Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Naruko dan Yugao.

"Mereka dimana ya?, atau mungkin mereka meninggalkanku?. sial, ini karena aku terlalu lama tertidur." Naruto bangkit dan mulai berjalan mencari Naruko dan Yugao.

'Sebaiknya aku mencari sungai dulu, aku merasa sangat haus' Batin Naruto.

Naruto mulsi berjalan mencari sungai, dia sangat kehausan sekarang, saat sudah berjalan selama 7 menit akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah sungai tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan sungai." Naruto berlari cepat ke arah sungai tersebut, tapi ketika dia sudah dekat dengan sungai itu dia mendengar suara yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada, Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di batu besar dan mencoba mengintip. Siapa tau itu musuh. Naruto mulai mengintip dan saat dia melihat 'sesuatu' yang berbicara itu, hidung Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah, yap. Naruto mimisan melihat ' sesuatu' yang ada didekat sungai itu.

Yang dilihat Naruto di sungai itu adalah Naruko dan Yugao yang tengah berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa, dan bukan itu yang membuat Naruto mimisan tapi yang membuat Naruto mimisan adalah Naruko dan Yugao hanya mengenakan sebuah Bra dan Celana dalam yang memperlihatkan tubuh mereka. Sekali lagi cuma BRA dan CELANA DALAM. dan juga apa-apaan tubuh merka yang berkilap karena air itu.., Naruto benar-benar tengah melihat surga pria sekarang.

**Naruko and Yugao Side**

" Ne, Naruko-chan, kau lumayan hebat ya bisa langsung berdiri di atas air menggunakan chakra hanya dengan berlatih satu hari saja, padahal kau punya chakra yang banyak dan itu sangat susah dikontrol." Yugao memuja Naruko karena hasil latihan Naruko yang lumayan hebat.

"Itu sudah jelas Yugao-nee, aku sudah melatih kontrol chakra dari dua minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan di pohon dan air."Yugao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Dan juga kau memiliki tubuh yang lumayan bagus untuk anak seusia-mu." Naruko yang mendengar ucapan Yugao cuma memerah. sedangkan Yugao yang melihat Naruko memerah kembali menggoda-nya.

"Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ya?, hhmm pemuda itu pasti langsung tergoda jika melihat tubuhmu." Yugao tersenyum melihat muka naruko tambah memerah.

"A-Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia, dia itu cuma laki-laki yang menyebalkan, yang hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Hn' setiap dia di ajak berbicara!." Naruko berkata dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Hmm..., aku tidak pernah berkata kau punya hubungan apapun dengan dia, dan juga aku tidak bertanya dia laki-laki seperti apa, aku mulai curiga denganmu Naruko-chan." Yugao masih terus menggoda Yugao.

"Sudahlah Yugao-nee, sekarang bagaimana kita harus cepat-cepat mengeringkan Pakaian kita?, ini semua gara-gara Yugao-nee."

"Eh.? kenapa aku?, bukannya kau yang mau terjatuh di atas air, aku hanya ingin menolongmu, tapi aku ikut terjatuh." Yugao membela dirinya.

"Suddahlah, aku mulai kedinginan." Naruko berkata sambil memeluk dirinya karena angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Ya, aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita pelukan Naruko-chan, bukannya pelukan dapan membuat orang hangat." Yugao mengusulkan cara yang menurutnya cemerlang, tapi itu merupakan alasan yang merupakan jurus yang dapat membuat Naruto yang sedang mengintip langsung sekarat kehabisan darah.

"Eh?., apa itu tidak apa-apa?, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?." Naruko ragu akan usulan cara Yugao.

"Tidak apa-apa. yang jelas sekarang kita harus menghangatkan tubuh kita." Yugao ulai membentangkan kedua tangannya dan siap untuk memeluk Naruko, dan Naruko pun begitu.

**Naruto Side**

"A-apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?, Ja-jangan bilang merka akan berpelukan, Kurasa aku akan segera kehilangan banyak darah" Naruto berguman sambil mencoba menahan darah yang terus ingin keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

**Back Naruko and Yugao Side**

**GREP**

Yugao dan Naruko berpelukan, kedua oppai mereka saling berbenturan, walaupun punya Yugao lebih besar, tapi punya Naruko juga lumayan.

"Bagaimana Naruko-chan, sekarang sudah hangatkan?." Yugao bertanya. sedangkan Naruko hanya mengangguk.

**BRUUK**

**Naruto Side**

'Sial, mereka benar-benar berpelukan, aku rasa aku akan segera sekarat karena kehabisan darah, dan oppai mereka tadi sangat indah, eh.., apa yang aku pikirkan, ini semua karena aku sudah tertular virus mesum Ero-sennin.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melangkah ingin pergi dari tempat itu tapi karena dia salah pijak dia tersandung batu.

**BRUUK**

'Oh Sial..,'

**Naruko and Yugao Side**

Yugao dan Naruko yang mendengar suara itu kangsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung memakai pakaian mereka yang sudah lumayan kering, walaupun masih ada bagian yang masih basah.

Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati dengan sebuah kunai di tangan mereka, siapa tau itu adalah bantit yang lewat.

Saat melihat benda yang terjatuh itu, mereka terkejut melihat seseorang yang berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya, orang tersebut berambut kuning, dan mereka langsung tau siapa orang itu.

"NARUTO NO HENTAI!" Yugao dan Naruko berteriak sambil melemparkan kunai mereka, NAruto yang melihat itu langsung menghindar.

"Ampun Yugao-san,Naruko-chan." Naruto bersujud sambil meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berangkat ke Takigakure untuk mencari Jiraiya, aku mendapatkan informasi dari bunshinku bahwa anda seorang yang menjual buku milik Jiraiya-san di Takigakure, jadi bisa saja orang itu tau dimana Jiraiya-san sekarang." Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang babak belur karena dihajar oleh Yugao.

"Jadi tujuan kita sekarang adalah Takigakure, dan jarak Takigakure dari sini kurang lebih memakan waktu 3 jam, itupun harus memakai **Chakre Boost**." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Yugao hanya mengangguk.

"Ya.., dan kita harus cepat bergegas sebelum Jiraiya-san kembali melanjutkan pengembaraannya." Naruto menatap Yugao dan Naruko.

"Sekarang kita berangkat ke Takigakure." Dengan ucapan itu Naruto,Naruko, dan Yugao mulai berangkat ke Takigakure dengan berlari ala ninja.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Takigakure, Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam desa, mereka juga sudah meminta izin masuk pada penjaga gerbang, walaupun mereka diberi waktu hanya 2 hari untuk berada di dalam desa.

"Naruto-nii, bagaimana kalau kita mencari penginapan?, ini sudah hampir malam." Naruko berkata saat mereka sudah berada di tengah desa Takigakure. Sebenarnya Naruko mengucapkan itu untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tengah desa, mulai dari saat mereka masuk dan berjalan di desa ini, para wanita desa Taki selalu melihat Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Apa mereka kurang kerjaan?. itulah isi batin Naruko.

"Ya.., untuk itu serahkan saja padaku, dan juga aku akan pergi dulu ke Onsen, apa kalian mau ikut.?" Naruto berkata lalu membuat Handseal.

**POFT**

Sebuah bunshin muncul di dekat Naruto.

"Kau pergilah cari penginapan." setelah itu, bunshin tersebut lalu bergegas mencari penginapan.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau ikut ke Onsen?, untuk misi kita, bisa dimulai besok."

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip kami seperti tadi." Yugao berkata dengan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ya ya, aku tidak akan mengintip."

Dengan itu mereka kembali berjalan ke Onsen yang berada tak jauh dari tengah desa.

**ONSEN**

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kolam air panas, dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian selangkangannya.

"Ahh..., sudah lama aku tidak ke Onsen gara-gara perang." Naruto memang sudah lama tidak ke Onsen gara-gara perang yang dimualai oleh Obito.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kolam yang lumayan luas. Dia heran kenapa cuma dia sendiri disini, Naruto lalu mencoba mengelilingi daerah kolam dan tak sengaja melihat 'makhluk' beramput perak panjang yang sedang duduk di cabang pohon. Naruto sangat mengenali orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Jiraya.

'entah kenapa aku masih saja merasa jengkel dengan sifat mesumnya itu' Naruto membatin sambil memerhatikan Jiraiya yang mulai tersenyum mesum.

Naruto bangkit keluar dari kolam dan berjalan ke arah pohon yang di tempati Jiraiya, dia juga tak lupa menekan chakra hingga titik dimana Jiraiya saja tak bisa merasakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Sannin katak seperti Jiraiya-san melakukan hal seperti ini." Naruto berkata pada Jiraiya yang berada di atasnya.

Jiraiya yang mendengar namanya di sebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat orang yang menyebut namanya.

"Mi-Minato." Jiraiya berkata sambil terkaget.

'Tidak, dia bukan Minato, Minato sudah tewas untuk melindungi keluarganya dan Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi beberapa tahun lalu.' Batin Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar Jiraya menyebut nama Minato hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku bukan Yondaime Hokage, wajah kami memang mirip."

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk turun dari cabang pohon tersebut, dia menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Ya, kau dan Minato memang mirip, jadi siapa namamu anak muda?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya yang mendengar nama marga Naruto hanya terkejut.

"Aku tau kau terkejut tapi itulah kebenarannya."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Setelah itu mereka berbicara tentang segala hal, mulai dari Jiraiya yang dipanggil kembali ke Konoha, tentang jutsu-jutsu, dan masih banyak, entah kenapa mereka langsung bisa akrab.

"Hehehe, Naruto-san apa kau mau ikut aku mengintip wanita yang mandi, mereka punya tubuh yang bagus." Jiraiya berkata sambil tertawa mesum.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku, lagipula disana ada Naruko dan Yugao selaku teamku untuk mencarimu."

"Na-Naruko ada disana?, aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya setelah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Jiraiya kembali tersenyum mesum.

"Terserah Jiraiya-san saja, aku tidak akan membantu Jiraiya-san jika ketahuan."

Setelah itu Jiraiya langsung melompat ke atas cabang pohon. Naruto sesekali mendengar Jiraiya terkekeh mesum.

Tapi yang terdengar di telinga Naruto membuatnya kaget.

**Krekk**

Itu adalah bunyi batang pohon yang Jiraiya tempati, dan Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tapi sayang semua usaha Naruto terlambat, pohon itu jatuh ke aarah pembatas antara tempat laki-laki dan perempuan.

Naruto menutup mata dan telinganya, saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat Jiraiya yang tertimpah pohon dan selanjutnya yang dia dengar adalah..

**KYAAAAAA**

**TBC**

HAlo Minna..., kembali lagi fic ini update, hampir sebulan ya tidak Update, itu karena lapptop saya sedang Error..., dan bagi yang minta NaruXKushi adegan lemon tunggu aja, tepatnya saat sesudah Ujian Chuunin.. Itu aja

**Kaito Dark-Sama Out..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Tittle : Naruto :: Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-sama

Disclaimer : MK-Sensei

Rate : M (For save)

Genre : Adventure, Romance (mungkin), DLL

Warning : Abal, Overpowered!Naruto, Lemon, Lime, AshuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, Etc.

.

.

START

**KYAAAA!**

Teriakan para wanita di area khusus untuk mereka langsung menggema ketika pohon tempat Jiraiya bertengger seperti burung rubuh. Secara serentak para wanita dan gadis disana menoleh ke pohon tersebut.

Para kaum hawa di sana langsung kocar-kacir mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Setelah menemukan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai ciri-ciri bersurai pirang yang tergerai, iris biru sapphire berjalan ke arah pohon tadi dengan tubuh mulai diselubungi aura hitam pekat dengan intensitas membunuh yang sangat kuat. Walaupun basah terkena air, surai pirang gadis itu mulai melambai-lambai.

Jiraiya yang masih tertimpa pohon tadi mulai merasakan aura pembunuh tadi, menoleh dengan gerakan terpatah-patah ke sumber aura yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis bernama, "N-Naruko-chan?!"

"MATI KAU ERO-SENNIN!" Naruko langsung mengarahkan kaki kanan ke wajah mesum Jiraiya untuk memberikan hukuman manis karena telah mengintip para wanita dan gadis.

**DUAG!**

"AAAAAMPUUUUNNN… NARUKOOO-CHAAAAN!" Teriak pilu Jiraiya ketika tubuhnya terbang bebas ke langit akibat tendangan Naruko.

Di tempat Naruto. Setelah membuka mata dan telinga, Ia hanya bisa ber-facepalm melihat Jiraiya. "Makan tuh tendangan Naruko-chan!"

"Naruto-nii!" Naruko balik menoleh ke pemuda yang dipanggil.

"T-Tunggu Naruko-chan… Sumpah, aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini!" Ucap Naruto berusaha melakukan pembelaan sambil memasang pose seseorang yang diamcam piston. Tangan diangkat ke atas.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah pucat pasih melihat Naruko yang mengingatkan dia akan sosok ibunya di dimensinya. 'Menakutkan!' Ringis batin Naruto.

"Benarkah… Benarkah… Benarkah?"

"Benar Naruko-chan… Sumpah!"

Naruko mengangguk tanda percaya. Naruto pun menghela nafas lega. Dia selamat dari amukan Jinchuriki Kyuubi di depannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau panggil Yugao-san… Bunshinku sudah menemukan penginapan." Perintah Naruto ke Naruko kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti setelah mendapat respon berupa anggukan oleh Naruko.

"Haaa… Sekarang dimana si Ero-Sennin itu mendarat, Merepotkan!" Gerutu Naruto sebelum memasuki ruang ganti pakaian di onsen tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkapnya, Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunshin dan memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan si Ero-Sennin yang menghilang akibat tendangan dari Naruko.

"Ehh, Naruko-chan… Yugao-san!" Sapa Naruto ketika keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati dua rekan setim-nya sudah menunggu.

"Kau seperti wanita saja Naruto-san." Gerutu Yugao sambil mengirim wajah sinis ke Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ya, Otak bodoh Naruto ternyata masih belum sepenuhnya membaik.

"Kau mengganti pakaian sampai 20 menit."

"Ohhh!" Naruto hanya menggut-manggut sambil membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O'.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto, Yugao dan Naruko kini berada di penginapan yang ditemukan oleh Bunshin Naruto. Setelah mengurus biaya apartemen, mereka bertiga segera menuju kamar yang disewa. Sesampainya di kamar mereka. Naruko langsung berlari menuju ke sofa dan merebahkan tubuh.

"Haaa… Leganya!" Ucap Naruko.

Lain Naruko, lain pula dengan Yugao. Wanita bersurai ungu ini langsung duduk pada sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan katana dan mengelep bilah katana tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-san?" Yugao mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba berjalan menuju pintu setelah menaruh barang bawaanya.

Naruto berhenti dan menatap Anbu wanita itu. "Mencari Ero-sennin. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam setelah kukirim Bunshin untuk mencarinya." Jelas Naruto.

"Ohh… Hati-hati kalau begitu!"

"Hmnn…" Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yugao, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

**TAKIGAKURE ROAD**

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya dan tidak lupa membalas beberapa penduduk desa yang menyapanya. Naruto menatap kagum seisi desa Takigakure yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Beberapa bangunannya masih terlihat sangat tradisional. Bahkan gedung untuk pemimpin desa ini berada tepat di sebuah air terjun. Ya, seperti arti nama Takigakure yang berarti desa air terjun.

Beberapa meter berjalan. Perhatian Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju pada anak perempuan yang berumur kira-kira 12-13 tahun, bersurai coklat sebahu dan mengenakan ikat kepala Takigakure di dahinya.

"_Ada yang aneh pada Genin itu…_" Naruto membatin penasaran lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar sang genin yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Ketika Naruto sudah berada tepat di samping kanan Genin tersebut. Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tiga symbol tomoe yang melingkat. "_Cursed Seal Heaven … Sama seperti milik si Teme!_"

Jika sudah melihat tanda seperti itu maka satu-satunya orang yang Naruto bisa curigai adalah. "_Orochimaru!_"

Genin yang dari tadi merasa diperhatin oleh Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke The Last Survivor. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa dari tadi mengawasiku?!" Tanya Genin itu dengan nada datar.

"_Benar-benar mirip si Teme Pantat Ayam!_" Batin Naruto melihat ekspresi wajah datar dari Genin di sampingnya.

"Nee… Ojou-chan, boleh aku tau dimana kau dapat tanda di lehermu itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk segel kutukan di leher Genin.

Genin tersebut tersentak mendengar permintaan Naruto. Apa dia harus mengatakan dimana ia mendapatkan tanda itu. Jika ia memberitahukannya maka orang yang memberikannya mungkin akan dicari dan tujuan hidupnya akan hancur karena itu.

"A-Aku tidak tau dimana mendapatkannya… Ta-Tanda ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir." Jawab Genin itu benar-benar berbohong. Tapi betapa salahnya Genin ini karena telah membohongi Naruto yang sudah tau dari mana tanda itu berasal sejak zaman penderitaan.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati lalu membatin. "_Berusaha melindungi Orochimaru, Hee!_"

"Ano… Ossan, aku pamit dulu. Ada yang mau aku kerjakan!" Kata Genin itu berusaha agar Naruto tidak mengorek informasi lebih dalam tentang _Cursed Seal Heaven _di lehernya.

"O-Ossan?!" Keringat sebesar jempol kaki menetes di belakang surai pirang Naruto. Ya, itu karena dia masih muda tapi sudah dipanggil paman.

Genin tersebut mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan itu kok!" Respon Naruto agak lesuh. Ya, mau gimana lagi. Image-nya sudah runtuh dipanggil paman oleh Genin di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Ossan!" Ucap Genin tadi dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap penuh ketertarikan kepadanya.

Ya, Naruto sangat tertarik kepada Genin itu. Karena secara tidak langsung Genin tadi akan menuntun dia ke Orochimaru. Dan jika sejarah di dimensi ini sama dengan sejarah di dimensinya berasal. Maka pilihan Naruto adalah menahan Orochimaru sebelum meng-invasi Konoha dan secara tidak langsung Hiruzen tidak akan mati.

"Sebaiknya aku ikuti dia tanpa ketahuan!"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto mulai bergerak mengikuti sang Genin. Tapi sayang, hari ini sang Genin tampaknya memilih untuk tidak keluar desa atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat Orochimaru. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena harus bersabar sampai sang Genin mau menemui si ular brengsek.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di sebuah bangunan tidak jauh dari kediaman sang Genin. Mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari pengawasan sang Genin sampai-sampai dirinya harus rela tidak kembali ke penginapan.

Sebuah ide pun muncul di benak Naruto. Segel tangan paling identik untuk Uzumaki Naruto diciptakan

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

**POFT!**

Naruto menciptakan satu Bunshin lalu member perintah ke salinan sempurna dirinya.

"Kau amati terus dia dan jangan sampai lengah!"

"Woy, apa-apaan kau bos? Kau memerintahku semalaman berada di sini?!" Tampaknya sang bunshin tidak terima dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini!... Kau itu Bunshin-ku, jadi jangan banyak protes!"

"Cih… Baiklah bos tukang perintah!" Balas sang Bunshin dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Gitu dong… Jaa-naa!" Tepat setelah itu, Naruto langsung menghilang mengguna Shunshin miliknya meninggalkan sang bunshin yang sudah duduk bersilah sambil menyangga dagu.

.

.

.

**NARUTO SIDE**

Naruto muncul menggunakan Shunshin miliknya tepat di depan pintu kamar penginapan ia dan Timnya. Tanpa menunggu lama karena takut kena omel dari Naruko dan Yugao, Naruto membuka pintu dan member salam.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Naruto-nii/Naruto!" Balas Naruko dan Yugao yang tengah berkumpul di ruang santai penginapan mereka.

"Naruto-nii dari mana saja?" Tanya Naruko.

"Habis keliling desa ini… Apa Bunshinku sudah menemukan Ero-sennin?" Jawab Naruto lalu menanyakan keadaan si pertapa mesum yang dari tadi siang menghilang karena tendangan Naruko.

"Hmmmpp…" Naruko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto lalu berkata sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar tidur di penginapan mereka. "Ero-sennin dan Bunshin Naruto-nii ada dikamar… Ero-sennin masih pingsan."

"Ohh!" Naruto hanya manggut-manggut paham lalu berjalan ke kamar sebelah tempat Jiraiya pingsan. "Ayo mau tidur dulu, aku capek mengelilingi desa ini." Gerutu Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuh ketika berjalan.

.

.

.

**NEXT DAY**

Ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, ingatan Bunshin yang disuruh mengawasi Genin kemarin tiba-tiba masuk ke kepalanya. Itu berarti Bunshinnya sudah menghilang, dan ingatan yang Naruto terima adalah…

"Sial… Kenapa Bunshin sialan itu gak kembali dari tadi!" Naruto segera menghilang menggunakan shunshin miliknya ke kediaman Genin tadi.

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung mendapati sang Genin tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat. Itu terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Genin itu berupa sebuah Kimono putih tanpa memakai Hitae-atte.

"Hmnnn… Sepertinya akan menarik!" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto terus mengikuti sang Genin yang sepertinya ingin keluar desa melalui jalan rahasia yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh Genin tadi. Naruto tidak lupa menekan Chakra miliknya hingga level terendah agar keberadaannya tidak dideteksi oleh sang Genin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sang Genin tiba di sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Takigakure. Tempat itu berada sebuah bukit kecil pada hutan sebelah barat Takigakure.

"Jadi ini salah satu tempat persembunyian Orochimaru… Pantas saja dulu aku tidak bisa menemukannya, ternyata berada di sini toh." Gumam Naruto yang berada pada dahan pohon tertinggi di area tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam sang Genin yang menoleh ke kiri lalu kanan memastikan tidak ada yang mengkutinya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Sang Genin pun berjalan memasuki pintu berukuran cukup besar yang ditutupi sebuah batu besar dan sebuah Kekkai.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal dan langsung menggunakan Shunshin miliknya untuk berpindah menuju ke dalam markas Orochimaru sebelum pintu masuknya tertutup sepenuhnya.

**TAP TAP**

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul pada langit-langit markas Orochimaru.

"Siapa disana!" Genin tadi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar seperti seseorang mendarat pada permukaan. Genin itu langsung menaikkan sebelah alis ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa pada sumber suara.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja." Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat biasa dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberikan ia kekuatan.

"Hampir saja!" Naruto menghela nafas lega di balik sebuah kotak kayu besar di samping pintu masuk. Ia kemudian memajukan sedikit kepalanya dan memperhatikan area di sekitar.

"Aman!" Naruto keluar dari sana dan langsung mencari keberadaan sang Genin.

Ketika tiba di ujung koridor pintu masuk tempat itu, kepala Naruto seketika pusing tujuh keliling mendapati tempat dirinya sekarang mirip sebuah labirin bawah tanah dimana terdapat banyak sekali koridor lain.

Naruto diam sejenak dan menfokuskan pikiran atau lebih tepatnya kata hatinya untuk memilih koridor mana yang harus dia pilih. Ya, bisa dibilang Naruto mau mengandalkan keberuntungannya.

"Yang itu!"

Naruto segera berlari ke Koridor yang menurutnya jalan yang diambil Genin tadi.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah ruangan di tempat itu, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih pucat tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan Genin tadi yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu.

Seringai pria itu langsung mengembang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju dirinya. Dari kegelapan tempat itu, muncul gadis bersurai coklat sebahu yang mengenakan kimono.

"Kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf Orochimaru-sama…" Ujar Genin tersebut meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Apa ada yang mengikutimu?" Tanya orang bernama Orochimaru tadi.

Genin tadi menggeleng agak ragu karena tadi sempat mendengar suara seseorang yang mendarat. "Aku ragu tidak ada Orochimaru-sama!"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru salah satu murid paling dekat dengannya. Saking dekatnya Author mengira mereka adalah pasangan Yaoi.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang mengenakan kacamata berjalan dari balik sebuah rak buku di ruangan.

"Lepaskan semua hasil penelitianku untuk mencari apa ada seseorang yang menyusup ke sini." Perintah Orochimaru lalu berjalan menuju Genin tadi.

"Dan kau… Ikut aku! Kita akan menyempurnakan _Segel Kutukan _di lehermu itu!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Ucap Genin tadi dan mengikuti Orochimaru yang sudah berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kecil di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto mulai dilanda kepanikan ketika kembali bertemu dengan ruangan lain yang dihubungkan dengan beberapa koridor lain. Sunggu Naruto benar-benar tidak suka jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya labirin.

"Sial… Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini?"

"Grooooaarrrrr!" Sesosok mahluk berbentuk aneh tiba-tiba menerjang Naruto dengan cakar besar di tangan kirinya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto melompat menghindar dan mendarat dengan posisi berdiri pada dinding di sebelah kanan. Pandangan Naruto menajam kepada mahluk barusan.

"_Tubuh menghitam, Aura membunuh yang besar… Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah penelitian Orochirmaru!_" Batin Naruto memperhatikan mahluk barusan yang memiliki rupa seperti seekor srigala bercakar besar dan mulut berbusa bagaikan orang ketagihan narkoba.

Naruto menciptakan segel tangan berbentuk '+' dan disampingnya langsung tercipta salinan sempurna sang pemuda pirang.

"Kau ke Apartemen dan beritahu Ero-sennin untuk segera kesini!" Perintah Naruto ke Bunshinya.

"Hai!" Bunshin mengangguk dan langsung pergi menggunakan shunshin.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke mahluk tadi. Dan seketika pemuda bersurai pirang ini tersentak melihat jumlah mahluk yang tadinya hanya satu, kini berjumlah sepuluh mahluk yang berbeda-beda penampilannya.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih pelan lalu melompat agak menjauh dari sepuluh mahluk ciptaan Orochimaru. Setelah mendarat, Naruto memperhatikan luas koridor yang hanya sekitar 4 meter. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mulai membentuk segel tangan.

Setelah selesai, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "**Katon : Dai Endan!**"

**BLAARR!**

Naruto menyemburkan hasil pembakaran chakra di dalam tubuhnya berupa sebuah peluru api yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian koridor.

"Groaaaarrrr!"

Mahluk-mahluk ciptaan Orochimaru hanya bisa meraung kesakitan ketika peluru api Naruto menyapu mereka secara bersamaan. Perlahan kobaran api bekas serangan Naruto menghilang dan memperlihatkan tujuh dari sepuluh monster tadi sudah hancur sedangkan tiga sisanya masih berdiri walaupun tubuh mereka sudah gosong di beberapa bagian.

"Goaarrrrr!"

Tiga lawan Naruto yang tersisah langsung menerjang si pemuda pirang dengan cakar dan taring mereka. Naruto dengan lihai menghidari semua serangan dari ketiga lawan-lawannya. Ketika tengah sibuk melawan tiga mahluk Orochimaru. Perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh lima mahluk yang hampir sama yang siap menerjang pemuda ini dari arah belakang.

"Groaaarrrr!"

"_Sialan!_" Naruto melompat ke atas dan berdiri dengan posisi terbalik di langit-langit koridor sambil menciptakan serangkaian segel tangan.

"**Futon : Shinku Renpa!**"

Naruto menembakkan banyak pedang angin dari mulut menuju ke delapan mahluk dibawah.

**JLEB! JLEB!**

Ke-delapan mahluk itu pun tewas dengan pedang angin menancap di kepala mereka. Sebenarnya mereka adalah penelitian Orochimaru yang belum sempurna makanya sangat mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkannya.

Naruto melompat turun dan melanjutkan pencarian terhadap Genin tadi. Beberapa menit menyusuri koridor demi koridor, Naruto tiba di sebuah area yang cukup luas.

"Tempat apa ini?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya memandangi area tersebut secara keseluruhan.

"Groaaaaarrrrr!"

Puluhan mahluk berbeda bentuk hasil penelitian Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul dari semua sudut area tempat Naruto.

"Woy~Woy… Jangan bercanda!" Gerutu Naruto melihat kedatangan puluhan manusia jadi-jadian hasil dari penelitian Orochimaru.

Pertarungan antara The Last Survivor melawan puluhan hasil penelitian Orochimaru pun terjadi dengan sengitnya. Suara pukulan, cakaran, dentuman dan lain-lain menggema di area tersebut. Naruto selaku pemeran utamalah yang melakukan semua itu, ia dengan lihai menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sedangkan lawan Naruto, harus menerima counter tidak mengenakkan dari si pemuda pirang.

Naruto melompat ke atas sambil merapal segel tangan.

"**Katon : Dai Endan!**"

Naruto menyemburkan hasil pembakaran chakra di dalam tubuh berupa sebuah peluru api berintensitas besar ke bawah.

**BLAAARR!**

Ledakan besar langsung menyapu bersih area di bawah Naruto. Sekitar 30 lawan Naruto langsung hangus terbakar. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto memutar tubuhnya di udara dengan semburan api masuh keluar dari mulut.

**BLAAARR!**

Bersamaan dengan berputarnya tubuh Naruto di udara. Semburan api ikut berubah arah dan kembali menghanguskan puluhan lawan Naruto.

"Masih ada yang selamat rupanya!" Gumam Naruto yang tubuhnya mulai terkena efek dari gravitasi

Setelah mendarat, Naruto langsung menerjang sisa-sisa mahluk penelitian Orochimaru yang tersisah dengan Taijutsu ciptaannya sendiri. Setelah bertarung hampir 20 menit, Bunshin dan Tim Naruto akhirnya tiba.

"Kalian lama sekali!" Gerutu Naruto di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Maaf Naruto-nii/san!" Ucap Naruko dan Yugao yang tanpa menunggu lama langsung ikut andil dalam pertarungan. Sedangkan Jiraiya dari tadi sudah ikut andil tanpa membalas ucapan dari Naruto.

Dan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Tim berlanjut.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Genin Takigakure tadi sudah berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang dan disampingnya, Orochimaru bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

"Orochimaru-sama… Penyusupnya ninja Konoha!" Kabuto tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberitahukan perihal penyusup di markas mereka.

"Khukukukuku… Biarkan saja mereka mati di tangan anak buahku!"

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kabuto menunjuk sang Genin yang sudah terkena efek bius.

"Tinggal menyempurnakan sel klan Kaguya di dalam tubuhnya dan dengan itu…" Orochimaru menggantungkan ucapan dan menyungging sebuah seringai misterius.

"… Kita punya dua pengguna Kekkai Genkai klan Kaguya!"

.

.

.

**LU AJA YANG NAMBAHIN WORD-NYA … ANE UDAH BUNTU!**


End file.
